Unhappy Player
by kits11
Summary: This story is parallel to original overlord series and about a player who is stuck in this new world, and doesn't know how to get back.
1. Chapter 1- Unhappy Player

**Legal disclaimer** : I am not Maruyama Kugane

 **Proof Read:** Shaltear Bloodfallen

* * *

 **Stuck in new World**

It was a bright sunny day and the small village in the vast plains with its inhabitants naturally continued along with their daily activities.

Three centaurs were standing around in the central area of the village, they were discussing with each other about the recently enhanced village security and the regular monthly payment they make to the tax collector.

Apparently, there had been no notable incidents in the past few years, excluding the very few beasts from the forest who tried to attack the outskirts, though they were dealt with, with much ease.

The three were waiting for the aforementioned tax collector whom you could consider them familiar with, after all, he does make monthly rounds.

They had enough in store for this months payment and the laws imposed upon the village were fairly reasonable, on top of this, it was a small peaceful village exclusively for centaurs.

"Oh right! The tax collector."

"It's fine if it's the same guy from last time. Anyways, I was saying that we should plan to build a moat around our village similar to the one that city has, or at least some more traps."

"No! I'd rather not have our children falling into traps we built like last time whilst they are running around."

"I guess you're right. I still think we should continue enhancing our defenses further!

"Anyway, it seems they have arrived, call the chief and that strange magic caster."

After one of the centaurs said that, the others both looked towards the gate as a carriage began to enter the village.

It was an ordinary carriage without any form of luxury with a rather large storage area, at the back were two beastmen riding aboard.

* * *

The chief who was just arriving was a well-built warrior centaur who brought with him another centaur. Centaurs were generally warriors, yet the person tagging along with the chief was not, he was a magic caster.

Both of them were wearing equipment superior to that which the three of them had.

The magic caster had suddenly arrived at the village around a year ago out of nowhere. He doesn't remember very much about himself though does seem to be able to miraculously remember his magic training.

Some centaurs of the village were rather wary of him in the beginning as he looked far too young compared to his outstanding abilities.

After time getting used to him and showing he was willing to help to the village with his vast capabilities, along with teaching them more about magic, was more than enough to make the distance between him and the rest of the tribe quickly disappear.

"It seems you have arrived, Tax Collector-dono." said the chief

"Hello chief-san, it seems to be a good harvest this year." the tax collector replied

"Indeed it was, we have also improved our defenses since last you came."

The tax collector looked towards the magic caster and said, "So how are you Kitsuma-san? Have you remembered anything?"

"No, not yet, but I am doing fine, where's the bard?" the magician named Kitsuma said with a wry smile

"Oh, he is near the gate talking to the gatekeepers."

"Thank you, well then, please excuse me."

Saying that the magic caster began moved towards the gate and the tax collector along with the others began discussing important, yet less interesting village matters.

* * *

The magic caster continued towards the bard at the gate and greeted him they both then went a short distance away but far enough so that the gatekeepers would be unable to hear their conversation.

"So how is your kid, is he still feeling unwell, Eric?" voiced Kitsuma

"He is feeling much better and it's all thanks to you and that red medicine you gave us, I have brought some interesting information this time that may be useful to you." replied the bard named Eric

Kitsuma nodded at Eric and listened intently, after all, the way he made it sound had piqued his interest.

The bard started with and informed him about various events in and around the neighbouring countries and far off places.

"So, have you heard about the new country, it calls itself the "Sorceror Kingdom"?"

Kitsuma hadn't heard of this nation before, even though he had only been in a village for the past year, he was capable of gathering a fair amount of information about the more important parts of this world, such as the major countries

"No, it seems I haven't, please go on."

"It will cost you four silver; it's about the annual war between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom and a horrifyingly powerful magic caster like you, no even more powerful than you."

He wants payment even after I helped cure his son?! I guess it doesn't matter too much if I give up some of my silver coins.

"I do know about the yearly war between the human kingdoms, could it be that your speaking of the magic caster Fluder Paradyne?"

"No, this magic caster is now the king of the new Sorcerer Kingdom!" said Eric looking towards the magic caster who looked to be in deep thought

He began rubbing his fingers together, obviously indicating money

"Oh, please do continue!" said Kitsuma handing over four silver coins with a slightly irritated expression on his face...

* * *

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen** : This had quite a bit of editing to be done!

 **kits11:** My first fanfiction, please be gentle with me.


	2. Chapter 2- Chat with Bard

**A Chat with a bard**

"Well, you see, this time the empire declared war on the kingdom a little later than usual, though interestingly enough, this time they announced that the fortress city of E-Rantel rightfully belongs to the magic caster and even the mighty Slane Theocracy did not oppose them!

They must be scared if they allowed this to happen even after knowing that magician is — not human, not even living, — an undead..."

After looking at the obvious interest in the magic caster eyes Eric continued, "The things which I'm going to say will seem like an extreme exaggeration, but it is true!

That magic caster had command over hundreds of the legendary monsters known as Death Knights and Soul Eaters, he brought approximately an army of around five hundred of them!"

"Five hundred?! Tell me about the caster!"

"Yes, the information becomes even more extreme and bizarre with the fact that the magic caster used but a single spell to wipe out over one hundred and eighty thousand conscripted soldiers from the Re-Estize Kingdoms army! seemingly putting emphasis on the word 'single'

"After that, the kingdom had absolutely no choice but to retreat and accept their utter and complete defeat, all this happened thirty days ago."

"Please, tell me more about the caster! I will give you ten silver coins!" exclaimed Katsuma towards Eric

The bard put on a smile and continued, "Well as far as I have been able to collect accurate information from adventurers and my connections, that magic caster looks like an undead Skeleton or Elder Lich but seems much more, oh very much more powerful, he was accompanied by a dark elven child who rumour says is also an extremely powerful magic caster, he then went and established his kingdom with E-Rantel as its capital, and that is what is now known as the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"An elf child? Tell me more." said Katsuma seemingly still caught up on that part

"Well I don't know much about the child, but the magic caster is known as Ainz Ooal Gown, ah yes, I just remember, that elf along with one other who looked very similar visited the empire on a dragon, sorry, but I don't have any more details about it." said Eric after attempting to put emphasis on 'dragon'

Katsuma then began to start visibly shake, both looking happy and terrified at the same time.

"Hey, have you remembered something about the past?" Eric questioned, thinking that Katsuma might have remembered something, after all, he was suffering from amnesia.

"What a poor fellow he is." thought Eric

Katsuma uninterested in the bard's question only answered with a question for him.

"Did you say that magic caster's name was Ainz Ooal Gown? Tell me more."

"Huh, ah yes that's his name; he now rules over the Sorcerer Kingdom, sorry I don't know much more than that."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else, I still have more funds?"

"Hmm, seems this information is important to you if you willing to give me some extra silver coins, I might collect more info about the subject from my peers."

"Here take forty silver coins, send a messenger pigeon back to me with more info on this Ainz Ooal Gown fellow when you go back to the city, make sure you gather any info as worthless or unbelievable as it may seem."  
"Hey did you remember anything of your past?"

"Ah, no I am just interested in this powerful magic caster, y'know, the same profession after all, heh..." Katsuma said with a forced smile, Eric saw through it but decided not to say anything.

"oh ok, as long as you can pay, it doesn't concern me. The pigeon will reach you in 4-5 days" thinking that the conversation has ended he started moving towards the gatekeepers.

"Ah wait, what's the way towards this Sorcerers Kingdom?"

"What? You seriously want to go to that death hole?"

"Of course not, well I haven't decided yet, I don't know just wanted to know" kits said in a confusing tone.

" Oh well, you will have to head way south through the mountains, then will come the Republic , Then further south east is Kingdom, Then east is the Sorcerer Kingdom's E - rantel, It will take you easily 19-20 weeks to even reach there, You know it's not safe for centaurs to venture into human kingdoms."

"Well, I know that I won't do anything stupid, and thanks will wait eagerly for your message" Having said that both of then went towards the gate.

Bidding farewell to the bard and others, kits went straight towards his small adobe made of rocks, wood and grass. He was deep in thought

* * *

He closed the door of his small home but was deep in thought.

""Ainz owl gown? Is it that guild or someone else? No, no one will give his son this kind of name. It is most probably that guild. On the other hand, some player pretending to be Ainz owl Gown? Maybe that can be a possibility.

Damn…except Touchme, Perorontino and ulbert I never had any contact with any of the members of that guild. I don't know anything even about the players of that guild. They had about 40 members. No 50. I don't even know about their numbers. Shit.

This sucks. Anyways I know that there is one more player here in this world. Maybe he can help me go back, Is he the reason I am stuck here? Probably no. Damn this is confusing. Let's see.

That guy created a country and spreading name of guild.

Maybe, he wants to live in luxury or simply wants to say his presence. Or either discredit the name of that guild or simply spread it. It seems more to be later or even both. So he can be both an staunch enemy or member of that guild. Anyways he wants to contact other players too. Hmm not bad, he is intelligent. (He smiled thinking that)

But these are both extremes, I think that guild leader was a Skeleton overlord was he in Ainz owl gown or some other top guild? Well there were so many players in Yggdrasil I had made friends in many guilds so its ok to not remember all of them. Its been almost a year now, damn this world is so real.

Hmm more stronger than me, seems interesting, Well bard haven't seen my true abilities anyways.

Wait he is confident of running a country. So does he has help from other players or a group of players has teleported to this world? If its Ainz Owl Gown then I really hope Touch me or Ulbert are here. Damn the info is very less. I don't remember any player who was an elf in Ainz Owl Gown. Damn I am not confident enough to even lead this small village and he took out a kingdom. Taking down a kingdom is easy he might have difficulties in running it. Or is he a normal undead and killed all life forms. No I am an undead too I can live in this centaur village with almost no Problems. So did he loose his sanity. NO probably not he calls himself Sorcerer King now so probably he has some left.

Its too dangerous to contact him without collecting information. What if he is simply spreading name to kill other players? No I too want to meet players to find a way back. Maybe they have another world item? Wait that guild had most of world items in the game so this Ainz Owl Gown fellow might be able to help me.

hmm What do i remember about them? Touch me started the guild, i remember that and all were strong in PVP. Their login timings were different than me so when touchme invited me to his guild i simply denied. I was doing good as a mercenary and there was no point being stuck in a guild. I do remember Touch me saving my ass several times and going for few missions with them but all that was 6-7 years before the server shutdown. I hope he got my mail about me collecting World Item. Damn I really hope Touchme is one of them. Still i don't know what to do. Did that guild come here along with its NPC's? No that will be scary. Anyways at-least NPC's will remain inside that tomb. I remember them wiping out 1500 of others with just their NPC's. Thank god I decided not to attack them and informed Ulbert about the same. Some of the mercenaries even left playing game after that indecent. If its Ulbert then also i can manage but he will ask something in return. But at-least he can come with the idea of ruling a country. Perorontino is probably not smart enough to control a country and Touchme wont kill so many people.

So what should i do? No if its not the three of them then its too dangerous.

Ok so this kingdom is far away, so for the time being its safe here. I should probably wait for 4-5 days for the bard to collect more info. I have already paid him. No I should go to city myself and collect info. ""

* * *

As he was deep in his thoughts, a small centaur kid knocked on his door. He turned around and said

"Is it time already"

"Yes sensai, all others are waiting. What will we be learning today? I think even though Se-aan tries he is still not able to make progress"

"Well learning magic is hard after all maybe he might be good in another form of magic"

"So can you teach him? He looks very upset he is no good as warrior either"

"Ah no, he might need another teacher specializing in another form of magic than me. Anyways lets go" kits said with a smile on his face to the centaur kid.

'I should wait for at least 5 more days here; these kids really have high hopes from me' Thinking that kits went with the kid.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The Character has no idea as of now about NPC's coming to life as he himself doesn't have any. He came alone in this world.

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen:** This had quite a bit of editing to be done!


	3. Chapter 3- Waiting for letter

**Legal:** I don't own overlord

* * *

 **Waiting for messenger**

The sun was setting over the horizon behind the mountains and the buzzing activity in the village was increasing as compared to the noon. The Bard and the tax collector had already left the village.

Generally, Centaurs' are more active during night and rested at daytime. They maintained their defenses all the time as they were in the open fields and were well aware of the dragons living in the distant mountains of the north. If attacked they simply ran towards the forest in the south adjoining the Southern strip of the mountains where other centaurs (of same tribe) lived in caves. Despite better-defended caves were not able to hold their population hence they had to live in open lands. They are shy in nature and resisted opening up even to other centaurs, not of their own tribe.

Kits joined these centaurs 1 year ago and looking at his magic skills the village chief offered him a position of a teacher. In the beginning, he had only seven students but when two of them were able to cast lvl 1 tier spells more started to turn up to learn from him. Obviously he had to lend the two few items for faster training but the two had potential in them. This also helped him refine his own skills in this new world mixing skills and combos along with the items that he possessed.

As kits arrived with the kid a small hint of satisfaction appeared in his face. Around 80 centaurs were waiting for today's class. They gave him a respectable bow and he bowed them in return. His small class has also attracted students from the centaurs of the cave. They were of all ages young and few were even old. Even established warriors in centaur tribe looked at his training with curiosity. Earlier, he had a small spar with the warrior trainer showing him the benefits of magic.

One of his student Lia-san, who was not good as a warrior had a talent in magic and after loaning her with the magic item, she was now able to cast 3-tier spell. Four were now at Lvl 2 and ten were at lvl 1. Others who were neither magic casters nor warriors were still useful to maintain his image and value in the village. Obviously, warrior training had preference as compared to magic by centaurs.

"Lia-san are you ready to lean a new spell today?"

"huh" Lia san said with a surprise in her face.

"Good we will be trying [Fly] spell today as I have already taught you [fireball] you will be just needing practice "

"What [Fly]? But sir even my fireball is no good"

"Yes, as of now it's not good enough but with time and practice it will be. Now I will show you [Fly spell]"

[Fly]

Saying that kits elevated in front of his students and everyone in the village was looking towards him. He hovered on top of the village showing his skills and demonstrated its uses. After a show, he descended in front of Lia and asked her to try.

"Try concentrating magic at your feet and then cast this spell"

[Fly] nothing happened

This was actually a wrong method as centaurs had 4 feet and concentrating was much difficult.

"hmm, try concentrating more and when you feel that it can lift you up then think of moving upwards. Ahh, yes don't go too high"

After casting [Fly ] few time she started getting hold of it.

"Ok rest for a bit and guide others with their spells"

The centaurs who had learned lvl 2 spells were practicing and training others who were new or did not had any skills.

Looking at the scene in front of him, he realised that it will be easier for centaurs to concentrate below their stomach to lift them up rather than their feet. After giving instructions to others and exhausting himself for one hour, he returned to Lia who was helping another one with lvl 1 spell.

"So did you feel anything while casting your new spell?"

"Ahh yes teacher but it's very difficult to concentrate"

"Good, I know, try casting it below your stomach tomorrow," he said with a smile

She could not understand but gave a bow.

"Master what are the other spells that I can learn?"

"Well if you are able to learn [fly] I will give you a list of many other spells which you can try later."

Saying that he informed others to take rest and practice with the new spells he had taught them today. Thus ending his task.

After that, he went out with his centaur friend (Lia's dad) for his daily rounds around the village.

"Do you really think that she can fly?"

"Well she has potential but I am afraid if she goes too high in excitement and end up exhausting all her mana. You too keep an eye on her. She is intelligent, shows interest in magic but is still young after all"

"Damn, yeah I did stupid things when I was young"

After a small laugh, they went around the village and came back.

After saying good bye to his first friend in the village kits stood there standing looking at the bustling activity in the village. It was because of his friendship Lia's dad was fine with sending his kid to learn magic. Her mother wanted to make her a warrior like herself.

"I am getting attached to this world after all, NO my wife and kid are in another world or perhaps in another dimension. I have to find a way to get back" kits thought shaking his head.

* * *

The fourth day also went by without any incident. Well centaurs were a strong breed as a warrior with high agility, weapon skills adding with their advanced martial arts, they were good opponents and can easily challenge War-trolls. At least on the vast plains they had no competitors except dragons who came by the north. They had a peace treaty with the Dragon councilors' of the Republic in the south. Kits never had to worry about these things as the chief of the caves handled it; his life until now was almost peaceful.

Then that bard came and his peaceful life turned upside down.

Kits was growing impatient as the messenger pigeon had not arrived. He was lying on soft grass inside his house and was deep in thought.

"Damn that bard's messenger didn't come; no it's still only forth day. He said it would arrive in 4-5 days. What should I do? That Ainz owl Gown fellow is getting on my nerves. Well l should wait until tomorrow.

Ahhh, Lia was finally able to elevate today. Her fireball is also getting better. She simply needs more practice, No lot of practice maybe in a year or two she might be able to fly properly. I liked the looks on faces of others in village when they saw Lia elevate with her own magic (Kits was smiling). She is actually inspiring figure for all others. I don't know how's my kid doing, it's been around one year since I am here.

Am I dead in my original world or in coma?I think this world is too real to be in a coma. Anyways, I don't have experience of being in a coma. Did I die in that world and then reincarnated as an undead into my Yggdrasil from? No it has to do something with Yggdrasil.

I know that that dragon counselor might also be a Player. From those stories, he can be at least lvl 80 dragon. However, he is here for past so many years. Did we drop here in different time-space? I tried contacting him but those people in Republic simply said that he don't like meeting anyone. Seems like he is trying to keep himself aloof from this world. Should I infiltrate to his resting place. No its better to not disturb him and make enemies out of him. He might also possess World items. So it could be dangerous. That Ainz fellow has the highest probability of having world-class items, he might have items even stronger than mine [ring of time and dimension], its better to not take any risks. If I decide to meet him I will use my summon to meet him and share my senses with it. OK I have to wait for tomorrow now."

Thinking that kits started arranging items in his pocket dimension looking at his world class item [ring of time and dimension]. After all, he had to do countless experiments even with his own items to try to get back, but they all resulted in failure.

After some time he saw some books lying in his dimension store. The (Dimension store is different than Dimension space. Mercenaries had store and guild members had guild space to store their extra stuff. Difference between them is that guild space can be lost with items if guild falls. But mercenary store can only be bought with real world currency and was connected with pocket dimension. GM's updated this after receiving many complaints from mercenaries as they were the ones who were easily Pked, compared to guild members. Kitsuma now owns 3 of those as 2 of his friends handed him with the keys of their store before leaving game. He sold some of those useless items and bought even better items later in game. After all, when game was getting older few people were logging in and the prices of good stuff came down because of lack of demand.)

"I wonder when I got these. Oh yes, I bought it because they were cheap. Anyways I am already lvl 100 so I can't learn these skills."

He tried learning new skills in past one year from different books in his possession but all those experiments failed too.

However, few experiments of trying out combo attacks and attack timing were successful.

His main character was a rogue class and he performed his role well. His group was the one, which was good in avoiding getting Pked. His group was also quite good in clearing dungeons/ PVE battles. They were well known group for that.

Thinking about his past in game experience, he smiled and the fun moments he had with his group of mercenaries and the stupid things they did.

He looked out of the window and it was already morning.

* * *

Fifth day: He walked out of his house stretching his arms.

Apart from taking classes he actually had nothing else to do in the village. Sometimes he went out on patrols around village and forest with his new found friends or simply watched kids run around. The lie of not remembering his past helped him a lot mixing with these people.

He walked around aimlessly looking towards the sky. Its was a clear sky with few clouds. But no sign of messenger pigeon.

Passing a row of houses he saw people training since night time till early morning. Most of them will be resting during day time. Some of his own students were also there.

Nothing else to do, he simply stood there watching them train themselves. He was already familiar with their moves and even formulated many plans in his mind to counter them even without using his skills etc. of Lvl 100 player. He stayed there for quite some time.

A centaur (Chief's aid)approached him and informed him that a messenger pigeon has arrived at Chief's residence marked with his name.

Hearing the chief's message, Kitsume headed towards Chief's residence.


	4. Chapter 4- Journey 1

Kitsume started heading towards the chief's residence followed by chief's personal aid called Bob. Without realising, his pace was steadily increasing. He had waited for the bard's message for five days and was curious to know more. The sudden change of pace in his movements surprised even Bob but he decided not to say anything to the magic caster. After all, unlike Chief, Bob was not the type of individual who could trust an outsider easily.

After moving for some time Kitsume looked back towards Bob who was hurriedly following him. Kitsume was aware of Bob's suspecting nature so he cooled down the uneasiness in his mind and walked towards chief's residence at a normal pace.

"Is the chief at home?" Kits inquired looking at bob.

"No, the Chief had a meeting with the elders so he left the letter addressed to you with his son." Bob informed kits in a flat tone and then asked. "Will you be leaving the village for some time again?"

"Who told you that?"

"Chief wanted to know that..."

"Well I haven't decided yet, I can't stay here forever and I visit other places trying to remember something about my past."

Bob heard his reasoning but remained indifferent. An outsider leaving the village was none of his concern.

"Why you didn't bring me the letter then?" Kits inquired, as there was no point in him visiting the chief's place if the chief himself was not present.

"Well the Chief's son wanted to meet you." Saying that Bob gestured towards the door.

The Chiefs house, obviously better than most of the houses of the village has few magic items for lighting purpose and other household items all placed at a proper place.

"Hello Kitsume-san, I was waiting for you."

Kitsume greeted him by nodding his head towards the chief's son. Chief's son a young centaur engaged with his girlfriend last month and quite good as a warrior himself.

"Bob told me you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk in private" saying that he gestured towards Bob to go outside. After ensuring, the door was properly closed and no one was in house to listen to their conversation he continued. "I wanted to know something about magic".

"Well, I didn't know you will develop an interest in magic".

"Yes, but I don't want you to tell dad or anyone else about this". Kits simply nodded and gestured towards him to continue.

"I wanted to know if I can learn that invisibility spell." He said in a low voice.

Kits was both surprised and speechless. Having known him for past one year Kits exactly knew what kind of thoughts were developing in this young centaur's mind. Therefore, he simply took the role of a teacher and stated.

"Invisibility is a fourth tier spell so I don't think you will be able to learn that in a month or two". Kits stated smiling. Even though he had items from Yggdrasil, which can grant greater invisibility to the wearer Kits decided not to mention those.

"I don't want to learn other spells just one spell."

"It doesn't work that way you have to grow step by step learning each tier spell before you can cast 4th tier", Kits stated. Chief's Son was visibly disappointed to hear that and then took out the letter.

"Oh, well here's your letter".

"So how did you know about invisibility spell?"

"Lia was running around with the list of spells you had given to her yesterday so I called her to have a look at them."

"Well she might be able to learn a 4th tier spell someday, anyways thanks for the letter".

Nothing else to say he simply grabbed the letter and after wishing him, left the Chief's house.

Kits had apparently dictated and listed out many spells of arcane magic upto 5th tier to Lia for record keeping and for their study purpose.

Kits walked outside opening the letter as fast as he could and started reading.

* * *

 _Dear Kitsume- san_

 _I have heard things about Sorcerer Kingdom from both merchants and adventurers, but I cannot give any guarantee if the same are true._

 _Merchants and adventures are literally scared to visit there hence the trade and info sharing between human kingdoms and E- Rantel has come to a halt._

 _Those who left E-Rantel are mostly from rich or other influential families, they left for The Kingdom or The Empire before the handover to Sorcerer Kingdom so are not aware about current scenario in E-Rantel. Therefore, things are but rumours'._

 _However, yesterday I got news from another bard from Empire's Royal Capital Richard that E-Rantel became a place the neighboring countries scarcely believed could exist, a peaceful city without bloodshed, existing under the rule of Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. He told me about an incident of confrontation between Momon, the adventurer I told you about, and Kings' subordinate and thus became his enforcer in exchange for lives of people of E-Rantel._

 _If you like, you can meet Richard at merchant inn at Royal Capital. Apart from this, Ainz owl gown has atleast two elf children, a beautiful woman with horns and wings, 2 dragons, and an army of 500 (Death Knights and soul eaters) under his command. He also uses Elder Liches for administrative jobs, soul eaters for pulling carts and Death Knights as city patrols. These things might seem insane but are from one of my most trusted source._

 _Most importantly, if you are planning to visit Sorcerer Kingdom, do send me some info. It's a hot selling topic for bards after all._

 _Regards_

 _Eric_

* * *

Kitsume read the latter half of the letter 3-4 time's but now he was confident that the person Ainz Owl Gown was a Player. This letter cleared his many doubts but now new doubts were arising.

"So he is a Player after all. I will have to visit him myself", he mumbled.

"Seems like Dungeon crawling days are about to start", he thought and smiled

The most important thing while dealing with a neutral party is to understand their thoughts and objectives, if possible without putting oneself to risks. Being a mercenary Kitsume was well aware of the same.

Therefore, he walked up to Bob and informed him that he will be leaving the village for some time. Bob was aware that Kitsume had the habit of leaving the village to try to learn about his past, so he decided not to say anything. However, deep down Bob was just skeptical about him.

Kitsume then visited Lia's father.

"So what brought you here today at this time"

"Well, I will be leaving village for some time."

"Did you recall something?"

"Maybe, and yes there is a chance I might not be able to come back"

"It's hard to believe but I know that you are strong. So where are you going this time?"

"Sorcerer Kingdom"

"Well I haven't heard about it. So where is it?"

"It's far away, among the human nations."

"Human nations? It's quite dangerous you know that" there was clear indication of worry in his face.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. And yes don't tell this to all others, I don't like people making fuss about it"

"Well I know you won't change your mind. Anyways good luck"

After wishing him, Kitsume met many others before leaving for the new journey. He also visited his students and gave them homework since he will not be present for next few days.

It was noon and Kitsume packed a bag and moved towards the village gates.

Even though Kitsume had everything in his personal dimension he needed, he still had to show to others living in the village the act of leaving.

Kitsume walked out of village gate and started moving south towards the forest with the bag at his back.

After moving, much distance from the village and ensuring that no one else was watching he chucked the bag in his personal dimension.

He raised his hand and

 **[Greater Teleportation]**

The scenery in front of him changed. He was now in another place inside forest and a road was in front of him. He simply walked towards the road.

The path forward lead towards the Kingdom and his back was the way towards the Republic.

This was the farthest south he had travelled in the past one year. He could teleport to only those places that he had already been.

He looked around and the path was empty as far as he could see. He used an eighth tier spell.

 **[Area Scan]**

He could now sense the presence of animal's, insects, snakes and birds in the forest. It was just an ordinary forest.

Then he started preparing for his journey. He activated the ring placed it in his index finger and his form started changing from a centaur to a human. It was a ring of doppelganger. He changed his clothes and other rings for the journey.

Satisfied with his new appearance he started moving forward.

The items, which he was wearing, were all collected from this world and were literally useless but important for his disguise. He wore a brown leather jacket with shirt and pants with chainmail armour and a sheathed sword. The bandits who decided to attack him during his past journeys gave him these items. Obviously, they were dead. He sold many of their items but kept those, which were fit for himself for keeping his disguise.

He moved forward using his agility of lvl 100 player along with use of **[teleport]** and **[agility boost]** spells in between.

He was aware that there was no one in the Kingdom compared to his abilities so he was not worried about using his mana for faster travel.

Moreover his [Scan Area] spell was already active.

After moving for an hour, he sensed a carriage moving towards his direction so he slowed down. The coachman looked towards him but decided not to stop. Kits looked towards the carriage as it passed by.

Adventures riding on horses were guarding the coach, which had few people who looked like merchants (humans). Kitsume in his getup seemed no threat to the adventures and they were not even bothered about him.

Kitsume smiled and then continued his journey, satisfied from the fact that his human avatar was good enough.

* * *

He avoided overtaking anyone during his journey and went on without stopping. His speed was already far greater than a horse drawn carriage so he avoided overtaking them to avoid any suspicions. Sometimes even detouring from road to avoid any unnecessary encounters. He wanted to save as much time as he could. For him travelling alone was much faster than travelling in a group. He didn't need any sleep, food or rest and being a lvl 100 player his mana regen rates were also quite high.

He passed by few villages lying in the outskirts of the kingdom, not bothering even to visit them.

The probability of useful info to be gained from these small villages was anyways far less.

He continued his pace until he could see a small city E- Ansenarel and his encounters with passer-byes started increasing exponentially.

Manned strong walls and watch -towers, surrounded the city.

Walking at a human pace, he went towards the city gates, inquired about the way towards the capital, and then asked the guard.

"Is there a place in this town where I can have a drink?"

"There" The guard smiled and showed him a building at the end of the street

"Oh, can I visit there"

"Of course"

After giving them some false info about himself for record keeping, he headed towards the building.

The children in the city were running around but he could also see many elders doing various tasks. He also noticed those eyes of the elders who had lost someone close to them, a city whose citizens had just suffered a serious defeat from a war and lost their family members.

Then it occurred to him why the guards did not cross-question him. The reason was simple. The city was itself suffering due to lack of work force and they might had got orders not to reject anyone either for labour or for conducting business. Else, elderly people are never employed in labour intensive tasks.

Yes, it was a sad city.

He walked slowly towards the building looking around and then entered the building.


	5. Chapter 5- Journey 2

He looked inside and saw many circular tables arranged in a proper manner but with very few customers. The light inside was dim as compared to outside as it poured in from the two windows on the right and the door at his back. With an evening scene outside. There was another door beside the counter as well. Bar had in total four customers, a waiter and a bartender who was probably its owner.

Three customers were talking among themselves on a circular table (one in the middle had a glance over kits but continued his conversation) and one customer was drinking alone in another table.

Kitsume at first glanced at the person sitting alone and from his looks, he could ascertain that he was probably a farmer in this late 20's and was crying over something. Then he glanced over the three who looked like merchants or shop owners all in their late 40's. Meanwhile the bartender was looking at Kits with the hope of getting more business.

Kits took out a gold coin from his pocket in his hand, walked towards the trio, and interrupted.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, but I am a person who likes to have some company while drinking. So, can I join you?"

All the three of them looked at him this time, and then their eyes went towards the gold coin in his hand.

"Well, you look like and adventurer but you don't have a plate." The person seated on the left stated.

"Ah, yes I am a mercenary, going to the capital to meet a bard. So just stopping by for a drink"

"Mercenary? Where are others in your group?" The person in the middle inquired.

The first and third looked strong built and the one in the middle looked a little bulky. He looked probably the richest among them. The third person was just staring at him without any expression on his face.

"Pardon me, but I don't know anyone in this city. As for my team, they are in Republic's Capital. None of them was interested in going for such an easy mission. Hence, I am alone right now and….."

The third person interrupted.

"Ah, just sit down kid; we were not discussing anything important…."

Kits in his current form looked like a man in his early 30's. However, a person in his mid 40's calling him kid showed a bit of his personality.

Meanwhile the bartender approached him.

"What would you like to have?" He asked in a polite manner.

Kits handing over a gold coin to him simply stated.

"Same as what they are having. Would you like to repeat your drinks? I don't want my companions to finish early," Kits said with a smile looking at each one of them one by one.

At this, all three of them smiled back along with the air of any doubts.

Apparently, no one refuses free drinks.

The waiter went back with a smile on his face and kits turned towards the trio.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am Kitsume a mercenary from the Republic equivalent to a platinum ranked adventurer." Kits did work as a mercenary in Republic capital for two months in the past in his human form.

"Oh…." This time the third guy seemed interested.

"Can I have a look at the dagger you are carrying?..." the first one inquired

Kits looked surprised with this sudden question so the middle one stated.

"Ah don't worry.. He is a weapons dealer so that's his profession speaking." Kits eased and nodded and the bulky guy continued "All three of us are merchants and were just passing some time together" then they introduced themselves.

The guy on the left, "I am Serva Epsenol, a weapons dealer based in this city."

The guy in the centre, "I am Walter. Well earlier, I was a weapons dealer from another city, and his main competitor. Now I am thinking of starting a transport business" Looking towards Serva.

The guy in the right, "I am William, a weapons smith who owns a shop in this city."

"Ah so which city are you from?" Kits asked an obvious question looking towards Walter.

Their faces turned pale. Kits felt a sudden change in their mood.

"Ah, …Well I was from E-rantel, I worked hard all my life to set it up. Until that bastard came and ruined everything". Walter stated with hatred in his voice directed towards Sorceror King. Kits was now interested.

"Ohh, that Sorcercer Kingdom, I heard about that undead and also about that tragedy in Kattse Plains. Is that all true?"

The bartender came with drinks for all four of them. Kits told him to keep on repeating the drinks.

"Yes, that monster, monster is a lesser word for him. He took away everything"

"Did you see him?" Kits inquired.

"No, I left E-rantel before the handover. However, I feel pity for those who stayed there. Sometimes I feel scared even to think what would have happened to them"

"Apparently he is no good as an information source." Kits thought

"Is that true that he had an army of Death Knights and soul eaters?" Kits inquired.

It is always good to confirm the info you have.

"Well I don't know the names of those monsters and I haven't see them myself but I had heard that he had a large army of undead monsters." Walter said in a soft regretting and angry voice. Anger directed towards Sorcerer King and sipped from his glass.

The other two were simply listening.

Kits now confirming that this guy had no useful info so decided to change the topic.

"I am sorry for bringing up such a painful topic. Sir Serva I believed you wanted to have a look".

Kits apologised to Walter and handed over his weapon to Serva who looked at it with interest.

"Hooo, this is a good weapon to have. Seems enchanted. Can I appraise it?"

"Yes of course"

Serva used his skill to know about the enchantments and weapon strength and was impressed.

On the contrary, Kits had acquired the weapon from a bandit and it was of no importance to him

"So how did you get your hands on this?"

"Oh I got this one along with many other things from a group of bandits few months back, I sold the rest of the items. This one looked worth keeping," Kits said with a smile

"hahahaha…. If you ever think about selling this beauty, do remember this one." Serva stated with a laugh

"Of course, Kampaiiiii" All of them kept on drinking and talking.

This small group of people talks went on ranging from the weapons, administration of the town, problems faced by many merchants in the various cities, nobles and their alignment, the King, beautiful princess Renner, life before Sorceror King, pitiable state of the farmers along with many other things jumping from one topic to another as they gulped the drinks.

Kits was an undead hence immune from intoxication but his three new friends were quite drunk. They blabbered about many things along their own personal stories. Even though it had nothing to do with his mission, Kits had a good time just chatting.

They invited him for stay at night but kits refused politely and decided to continue his journey. They were uneasy that Kits was leaving during night but Kits simply said that he was fine.

* * *

There were two paths towards the Capital city:

One path was via Re-Boulorel town at the east and then south towards the Capital.

The other path was a road near the edge of Kingdom first to the south and then towards the capital on the east consisting of few villages in between.

The city guards and the people in the inn had advised him to take the former path with respect to safety concern. Whereas, Kits actually wanted to know the shortest path.

He decided to go via Re- Boulorel as he wanted to gain some more information as there was no one in E-Asenarel who had any concrete information on Ainz Owl Gown. Even though he had no hopes by doing so.

After he left the E-Asenarel city Kitsume again chucked the small bag in his hand and the small pouch of coins in his personal dimension and started his journey in the same manner as he did earlier.

Being an undead he had no problems in seeing at night and his [Area Scan] gave him a fine outlook at the road ahead along with potential encounters. Which he avoided to engage with, as he wanted to save his time.

He reached the city early in the morning before the sunrise so he simply waited outside the city near the forest.

* * *

 **Re- Boulorel**

He entered the city of Re- Boulorel when he saw that the daily activity of the city had started and people had started to move in and out of the city.

After he entered this city, he sensed that the condition of people in this city was even worse off than the condition of the people in E-Asenarel.

He deactivated his [Area Scan] and few other spells and then went to the local inn with his small bag and a pouch of coins in his pocket.

Kits and his friends had hoarded a good amount of gold coins in Yggdrasil but Kits decided not use the same in this world as gold coins were highly valuable currency here and he did't wanted to arouse any suspicions. Instead, he preferred teaching and doing mercenary tasks to gain currency of this world.

Working as a mercenary, he had gained popularity in his human form as an equivalent to platinum ranked adventurer along with earning good amount of gold coins, which he had stored in his personal dimension and few coins in a pouch in his pocket. Apart of spending it to gain information about this world, he had nothing else to spend it.

Sometimes he bought books, news leaflets, talked to complete strangers or bards to gain information as much as he can and generally stayed out of trouble or even exposing himself. Unlike touch-me he was not the type of person to jump into stranger fights. He tried to remain indifferent unless he or his group were affected in any manner. However, sometimes he did help others. Hence, one can say that it depended more on his mood and the state of mid he was in.

There were very few people in the inn before noon having brunch.

He came out from the inn of Re- Boulorel disappointed by the fact that he gained no new information from the people about Ainz Owl Gown.

"It appears that the new noble in this city is an idiot," he mumbled.

Many nobles had died in the previous battle and some positions were now in the hands of 3rd grade nobles. These set of new nobles were illiterate or simply incompetent or worse were wasting available resources. The noble guy in E-Arsenarel at least listened to his uncle who had started training him to become an efficient one. On the other hand, the noble here in Re-Boulorel was simply wasting off the money and misusing his authority putting not only the lives of people but also the future of this city in danger.

People in this city were unhappy and Kits felt if things got worse, they might even revolt in future.

"If they do revolt they might not be able to over throw him. Huh, what am I thinking it was a waste coming to this city after all. Let's head towards the capital" Kits though.

Kits was angry on himself for wasting his time on this city. "Should I kill this noble? nah that will waste more of my time I can try reaching capital before evening."

* * *

Thinking thus Kits increased his pace with [agility boost] and [teleport]. He was also using [greater invisibility spell] to avoid anyone viewing a human moving at such speeds.

Even though Kits could change into a bird, demo, an angel or any other form with the help of his ring kits preferred to move on the ground as it was much safer to move on ground as compared to flying. This was part of the basics while traveling to unknown area while not marked. Obviously, he could simply use greater teleport to go back to any previously visited and marked areas.

Kits was Moving fast along an almost straight path with plains on his right hand side and small mountains on his right. He even saw many people (all humans) moving along the same path.

"This one is a busy road after all". Kits mumbled and kept on going forward.

Re- Boulorel lied between Re- Ulovale in the north, Royal Capital in the south and E-Asenarel to the west. Even though Re-Bluemulashull lied in the east of Re- Boulorel, there was no direct connecting path due to the small mountain range in between. Not only regularly patrolled by King's men, this road between the Re- Boulorel and the Kingdom's Capital served many people.

Obviously, Princess Reener was the one who came up with the idea of regular patrolling of this road.

Kits moved at incredible speeds jumping above carriages like an Olympic racer jumping above obstacles' and mostly detouring from main road to avoid unnecessary obstacles in between. Obviously, no one could see or sense him sometimes few were only able to hear the sound of wind blowing.

* * *

 **Royal Capital**

By evening Kitsume reached the gates of the city. He looked for a spot to undo his invisibility magic and after finding one, he undid them all. He then walked confidently towards the Royal Capital city the capital of the Kingdom.

The city was well defended city compared to the other cities in the Kingdom Kits had visited but not so as compared to the Republic's capital.

As soon as he entered the city, he was shocked.

He had expected only humans in this city.

However, here he could sense, his [Area Scan] was still active, Shadow demons and that too from the Royal palace.

"Is there the Royal palace?" he inquired a random stranger. He just wanted to confirm.

"Yes" The person simply said and kept on walking as if it was obvious just by looking at it.

"What the hell are shadow demons doing here?" he thought.


	6. Chapter 6- Journey 3- Capital

**Disclaimer:** I don't own overlord.

* * *

"What the hell are shadow demons doing here?" he thought.

Kits was surprised with this new information. They were neither killing the living nearby nor moving from their place.

"So they are either low level players observing or protecting someone or being controlled by someone". Kits smiled

"But still, they are too strong for Adamantium level presence but are weaker than level 80. They did move slightly in the same place so are not captives." Kits thought.

Kits slowed down his pace at a corner of the busy road, closed his eyes and concentrated more on his [Area Scan].

[ **Area Scan** ]- It was difficult to concentrate at large distances, as area scan feature in this world looked more like a radar with himself at the center. All species looked like dots of different colours. The more level an individual had the more presence he had, as the dots looked bigger.

Being Pked and Pking others in Yggdrasil several times', Kitsume had optimised his character to scan various high-level players/ NPC's/ monsters especially for Yggdrasil realms. However, this ability had backfired in this world, as beings of this world were not as strong as Yggdrasil. Hence, if he had to detect others near him he had to stop his movements and concentrate more on his surroundings. Simply put he had to put more effort in detecting lower level beings in this world.

Another aspect was that his ability flaws remained the same in this world. In Yggdrasil, if a player or any being used a legendary class item or were of rouge class above level 90 manipulating their presence with equivalent tier spell he may misinterpret their levels. On the other hand, if they used specific divine or world class item to completely mask themselves, which were quite rare even in Yggdrasil, he won't be able to detect them at all.

Kits was deep in thought and his mind shifted from shadow demons towards others. The population in the city was quite big after all so it was difficult to concentrate.

This was the first time he felt the presence of undead among the living in this world.

"Hmm, interesting, seems like a vampire", kits mumbled

Realising his mistake he opened his eyes and found no one near him to hear his mumbling.

"I will stay in this city for few days and try to collect more info". Kits made up his mind.

The atmosphere in the capital was same as he found in other cities. People looked sad but still devoted towards their daily tasks, with occasional patrols of city guards in between.

Ignoring the presence of others, he simply walked forward towards his destination- The Merchants' guild.

After inquiring few strangers about the location, he walked inside the merchants' guild.

Even though he was able to understand few letters in this new world, written language was different among The Centaur's', Republic and The Kingdom. Therefore, he simply gave up learning them. He was content that he could at least understand their spoken language. He was curious about who casted this spell but no one knew the answer as it seemed obvious to the beings of this world.

~Merchants Guild~

Magic Lights well lit The Merchants Guild, rows of desks well arranged in circular, box and triangular formations. All with different number of chairs for its customers. He could also see some private rooms and even VIP rooms made specifically for discussions and meetings in the corner of his eyes. The guild also had various counters for specific purposes but Kits could not understand the written language.

Some people were sitting there discussing some matters among themselves.

Kits walked straight towards the reception.

Across the reception desk, while remain seated, a fat man in his early fifties nodded towards Kits in a welcoming manner.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you but I am actually looking for a bard named Richard." Kits said.

"Oh yes, seems like you are quite early, he will be here in 3 hours in the evening." receptionist stated.

"Early?"

"Is he mistaking me for someone else?" kits thought and spoke, "Sorry, I am Kitsume sent by a bard named Eric from Republic."

"No… no its ok, Richard arrives every day here, in the evening, for meetings with his customers".

"Oh, Can you inform him when he arrives today about me? I am also looking for a place to stay for few days."

"Of course I will inform him. Please follow me to the counter for discussing the room".

Kits simply walked slowly after him towards one of the counters.

After showing him, the counter, the guy left for his seat.

Unlike Republic's guild, the room prices here were non-negotiable but were relatively cheap. Kits simply chose one of the room-type and made advance payment for five days without food. He also requested them to inform him when Richard arrived.

* * *

After arriving to his room, he closed the door and sat down on the bed. The room was a simple one with attached bathroom and with basic furnishings.

"I should probably take a bath first."

He then took a bath, changed his clothes, closed his eyes, and started concentrating on his area scan spell.

He could clearly feel the presence of many beings- shadow demons, a low-level vampire, few humans' at lower level than vampire, few orcs at a single place near palace, few elves spread around near the vicinity of palace among many humans.

After concentrating for few minutes, he opened his eyes.

"Are those mercenary shadow demon summons?" he doubted.

The players who chose shadow demons as their race at least upgraded their character to the Shadow Demon General/ Mage etc. status, hence them being at this level was doubtful. Their presence was also not in alignment to the beings of this world and seemed overshadowed, as if linked with someone. On the other hand player summons were not generally at this level without using Yggdrasil items. Mercenary summons fitted exactly to the level criteria of these shadow demons, were easy to command and had a telepathic link with their summoner. However, they had a specific requirement i.e. GOLD. Along with other requirement to be summoned from atleast mid-tier guild base or the summon caller at the Safe cities across Yggdrasil.

"There are no safe cities in this world". He stated a fact.

Safe cities were places where PVP/ Pking was not possible in Yggdrasil.

"So the guild summons can also move around like my summons." He inferred another fact from the previous one. Then a thought appeared in kitsume's mind.

"If guild summons are free to move around then NPC's can also move around", at this probability and a chill ran down through his undead spine.

The worst-case scenario he thought of earlier was in front of him and its probability now seemed quite high.

Ainz Owl Gown along will all its NPC's.

He was well aware of the destructive power of NPC's of Ainz Owl Gown. From his friendship with Pernocio, he knew that most of them did not like humans.

"Well atleast I am not human. I should have asked them more about their guild." He sighed.

"I should be more cautious from now on".

"What is a vampire doing among humans? That too in a crowded place."

The humans are neither were under any spell around the vampire nor were his /her minions. None had distorted or overshadowed presence. The vampire also did not appear to be a minion of someone else. Is it working for someone? Players are not that weak, so it being a player is very less, maybe it is a NPC."

These questions troubled him.

"I should observe this vampire from distance." He decided.

"Orcs have no movements so they appear to be most probably, captives."

The level of orcs was consistent with the level of this world so kits was not interested.

"The elves are few, hmmmm.. Can be slaves of higher nobles. I should…."

He was back to reality after a knock at his door.

* * *

He opened the door and the helper informed him about the arrival of the bard. He thanked the helper and walked after him towards meeting area.

"Hello, I am Richard the bard. Manager told me you came from Republic to meet me" he greeted looking at Kits.

Richard level was also same as Eric. Apparently, bards who traded information were not that good as bards (capable of level 1 or at max level 2 bard magic) else they had chosen better paying jobs, for e.g like being adventurers etc. Kitsume was here for information so he was not concerned about his level.

"I am Kitsume a friend of Eric from Republic's Capital. Can we take a seat somewhere and discuss in detail?"

"Wow, you came a long distance to meet me. Anyways how's Eric?" he said in a jolly mood showing a place for both of them to sit at a corner of the room.

Both took a seat far away from other merchants in the inn, opposite to each other. They ordered the waiter to bring some snacks.

"Well Eric is doing fine, he asked me to meet you here."

"So what will you like to know about? I know many things in the kingdom and far off places"

"Ainz Owl Gown and Sorceror Kingdom" Kits said without hesitation and the jolliness in the mood of Richard, disappeared after hearing Kits words. He had now become serious.

"Why do you want to know about that monster?" he inquired.

"Well I have a feeling that I had heard this name before, hence curious." Kits replied

"Oh, Well Eric had already informed me about your condition and that you will be arriving here. But you arrived quite early" Ignoring his doubt Kits simply persisted to know more.

{Condition here refers to the lie he had spun around regarding himself not knowing about his past. Apparently, Eric was also the only one who knew about Kitsume's form changing ability. i.e. from centaur to human. However, he was unaware about the details.}

"So, do you have any new info?"

"The trade between merchants between the 3 countries Empire, Kingdom and Theocracy have come to a halt. The area covered by E- Rantel was a trading hub. Now no one has the guts to go near that place. They now take a long detour route away from E-Rantel to visit other Kingdoms. Forget about merchants even the adventurers are afraid to venture there."

"But I heard that it's a peaceful city because of Momon".

"Well a villager near E Rantel visited E Pepsenol few days back to sell wheat and he informed that incident to others. Other countries might be spying there but are mum about that mostly due to fear of action by the magic guilds or those priests."

"Hmmmm, sounds reasonable. So what kind of spell did he use in the war?"

"Damn even thinking about that gives me chills. I talked to 5-6 people who participated in that war. All of them gave the same narration that Ainz waved his arms. In response, a magic circle that was shaped like a dome and roughly ten meters in radius, sprang into existence. He was in the center. The people on his left and right were encompassed by it, but they seemed fine. He probably would not harm his own allies. The magic circle glowed a pale white, and translucent symbols appeared across its length and breadth. The sigils changed with kaleidoscopic speed, shifting between runes and letters that nobody had ever seen before. It was like watching a spectacular lightshow. Then in few seconds every living creature that comprised the left wing of the Kingdom's army —horses, conscripts, knights, nobles, everything— suddenly keeled over and collapsed on the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut.. After that, spine chilling jet black coloured ball appeared in the sky which grew in size and fell on the ground. A black tar like thing came out and absorbed every dead body and then it took the form of a monstrous tree. Then 5 monsters in the shape of five legged goats with tentacles appeared from that tree and started stomping the remaining solders under their feet."

Richard told this in a single breadth.

"This spell kinda reminds me of that Super Tier spell [Ia Shub-Niggurath!] Offering to the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young," Kits thought.

"Did you say five?" Kits inquired.

"Ah yes" Seeing Kits nodding, Richard continued his story.

"This was when everyone started running for their lives. After that Ganzef Stornoff challenged that magic caster into a duel and was defeated in front of Climb and Brain Ugalus, And told them that he was stopping his lambs as a respect to warrior captain if the king gives him E- Rantel he will end this war else he will redirect his lambs towards the capital".

"So the king agreed?" Kits asked

"What other choice did they had in front of that being; none of the nobles opposed the king's decision".

"Ah yes, sorry, what other info do you have?

"We lost many nobles and others in that war so the kingdom is in a dire situation and if that Sorceror King decided to invade we won't stand a chance".

"Well I doubt that, I don't think anyone here stood a chance against that kind of power. So what can you tell me about Jaldabaoth?."

Both of them talked about Jaldabaoth and the vampire Momon killed. Momons' character and his companion Nabe, adventures groups in and surrounding kingdom, along with various legends and myths in and around kingdom.

"Can you fix up my meeting with Blue rose?" kits inquired.

Kits was now curious about Momon whether he was also from Yggdrasil. He did not remember any player who looked or behaved like Momon in game. There were so many players and NPC's in Yggdrasil so he doubted his knowledge.

"Why do you want to meet them?"

"I wanted to know more about this Momon and Jaldabaoth fellow."

"Ahh, if you want to meet them now you can follow me to meet them in the adventurers' guild. I can even introduce you to them. But you might have to pay a good amount for gaining information from them".

"Oh thanks, I have good amount with me".

"Its ok, no need to pay me anything. I also wanted to talk to them but they are costly."

"Oh" Kits smiled now knowing his intentions.

"And you saved the life of my niece after all". Richards said

"Huh?"

"That idiot didn't tell you, Eric is my younger brother. I know you saved his daughter. He lost his crops this year due to fire in his field so he is going through cash crunch. But he is too proud to ask for help". Richard stated.

"Oh..." Kits actually felt sorry for Eric, and apologised mentally for thinking of him as a greedy person. His rating for Eric improved a few notches.

After paying the bill, both of them walked out of the merchants guild and headed towards the adventurers guild. Looking at the people in the streets, they talked about the kingdoms condition, about the uncertain future that lie ahead and Blue Rose adventurer party in detail.

Kits now knew that the building that had the vampire in it was the adventurers guild as he could sense it inside but continued to walk following his new found friend.

* * *

Adventurers apparently never gave any info free of cost. Therefore, Richard advised Kits to place a named request for Blue Rose at the guild before meeting them.

Kits already aware of this simply accepted his statement. Even though it was easier and less time consuming to use charm and other control spells, he decided against it for the time being, as he did not wanted to make mistakes.

Both of them went inside the guild. Richard was familiar with most of the people inside the guild. He directly walked towards the receptionist.

After placing a named request for Blue Rose team with all details, he looked towards Kits, and flicked his fingers for payment.

The amount of payment was quite high but reasonable for Adamantium ranked adventures only if they accepted the topic of discussion.

Kits had double thoughts about this but he had already cast the dice with Richard who was also interested in this first hand specific information, hence Kits ended up paying 50 gold coins as advance payment.

Richard took the approved request duly signed by Guild master and walked towards the table.

Kits was uneasy about this, as the table he walked towards was the one where the vampire was sitting with two humans but he simply followed. The vampire was a young girl with a boyish voice, whose physique was small and who wore a mask and a robe.

He felt like he could even get exposed by this stupid move. On the other hand, Richard walked confidently towards them waving the official request letter in his hand. He seemed somewhat happy.

Richard went directly to them followed by Kits, and interrupted them who were discussing something among themselves.

"Hello Gagaran-sama, I have an official named request for Blue Rose. Will you accept?"

All three of them looked first towards the bard and then Kits. The manwoman looked surprised and said.

"You brought a named request for us?"

"Yes" He smiled and placed the request letter on the table in front of her in a respectful manner.

She picked up the request and started reading.

 _The request letter clearly stated to inform the requester about the events that transpired during Jaldabaoth attack. Along with his appearance, behaviour, companions and there difficulty levels. The request also asked about his confrontation with Team Darkness along with many other things, which included any rumours' about Ainz owl Gown._

She went through the paper and then without saying anything handed over the request letter to the vampire. While the vampire was reading the third girl who looked like a low level thief was peeking in to see the contents of the request. After all three of them read the letter, the vampire spoke directly looking at Kits.

"So why do you want to talk about this, most of the information is already available with many others?" she asked him. The info they could give was available with everyone and there was no point in hiring them with so much gold.

Kits expected this question so he simply stated that he wanted to confirm his info from first-hand account.

The vampire contemplated his answer and then stated.

"Wait here for some time. We will ask our leader. If she agrees we will call you."

After saying this, all three of them went inside the Adamantium private room where Kits could sense two more humans were sitting. The guild had private rooms to conduct meetings.

Both Richard and Kits took a seat and waited. Kits look around and saw adventures who were busy discussing about monsters and their adventures among themselves. The site looked similar to the Mercenary guild of Yggdrasil. Kits simply smiled looking at enthusiasm.

After some time, the guild helper appeared and showed both Kits and Richard to the private room. Kits asked Richard to take lead here and to gain as much info they can from them, any minute or even irrelevant information. They looked quite comfortable with Richard in their previous encounter.

"Hello Lakyus sama, thanks for accepting our request." Richard said looking at one of the girls.

"Have a seat" indicating both of them to sit first.

"So who is your new friend here?" The girl named Lakyus asked Richard.

"Oh hello, I am Kitsume a platinum ranked equivalent mercenary from The Republic and an old friend of Richard's brother Eric". Even though he knew Eric for past 7 months, there was no point of telling them anything out of script.

"Hmm, a mercenary…. Where is your team?"

"They are in The Republic's Capital. They were not interested in such an easy mission so I came here alone." Being satisfied from the initial introduction, she simply nodded.

"So what's your mission?" one of the girl who also looked like a thief or assassin inquired.

"Well nowadays, Ainz Owl Gown and Jaldabaoth are a hot selling topic among bards. So I came here to collect info." Kits stated the obvious reason and to distract them to dig any further. Which apparently worked. After thinking for few moments, she introduced Kits with other members of Blue Rose and then stated.

"So, what would you like to know?"

"How about from the beginning… from your teams encounter with Jaldabaoths' minion".

* * *

They went on talking about the female entomomancer, Jaldabaoth minion and Jaldabaoth who came to help his junior. The difficulty ratings of the minion and perceived difficulty of Jaldabaoth in battle.

 _Kits made a mental note that Jaldabaoth according to them was at least equivalent to Platinum Dragon Lord._ This became interesting.

Evileye continued and told about the death of both their members with single spell about which Evileye simply remembered that it was a fire type of spell, which the monster called [Hellfire Wall].

Then she continued and started blabbering about Momon. How cool he was with his supernatural strength? The dark warrior before her seemed like a knight that came to her rescue. Evileye went on and on about Momon.

K _its made a mental note that this vampire girl has a huge crush on Momon. However, he noticed that Momon managed to fight Jaldabaoth as an equal._

"Then we looked towards the city whose part was covered with huge flame wall" Evileye stated.

"Huge flame wall?" Kits doubted.

"Yes Momon sama even knew the name of that spell, he knows things which we also don't know."

"So what were those flames called?" Kits inquired.

"I think he said Flames of Gehenna"

Kits smiled mentally as this was the name of a 9th tier spell in Yggdrasil common among the Devil class. He decided not say anything. However, the thought mused him that Momon could also be a player.

He also made a mental note that both of them were hiding their true strength.

She continued about the bravery of Momon and her rival Nabe against Jaldabaoth and his five maids who were of equivalent level to the first one.

She continued in detail, about the intense fight scene and why, in the end, Momon accepted Jaldabaoth's proposal.

After the _Jaldabaoth_ 's episode, they talked about Ainz Owl Gown and few other things. But, they were also not aware about any new info on that except Momon accepting Ainz rule.

"So did you gain any new information from this meeting?" Lakyus inquired.

"Ah yes, and thanks for letting me know the details". Kits humbly stated. After that he activated a silent spell [ **Mark Targets** ] and then looked at all five of them.

Few doubts were still running through his mind but he decided not to show any of them. Both Kits and Richard thanked and then left the Guild.

After having dinner with Richard and thanking him, Kits came back to his room.

He had gained new info but new doubts appeared in his mind.

* * *

After Kits and Richard left Blue Rose members remained seated to their places.

"What do you guys think of that Kitsume?" Lakyus asked others.

"He didn't look much like magician but he was very much interested in the type of spells Jaldabaoth used." tia said.

"I don't think he told truth about collecting info for the bards". tina stated

"Yes I also have same doubt. How will a platinum ranked mercenary get the gold to pay us?" Tia said

"It seems like he is working for someone influential by collecting information on Momon, Jaldabaoth and Ainz Owl Gown."

Lakyus stated.

"Well the things we told him were not confidential. Everything is already public". Evileye said.

"You seemed quite talkative about Momon sama". Gangaran teased evileye.

"huh..."

"Anyways, I think this was the easiest mission we have taken together. To simply talk..." tia said laughing.

...

* * *

In a single day, he was able to ascertain that Ainz owl Gown was a player who can cast Super tier spells of Yggdrasil and he came here with a group of many others loyal to himself.

The second one was Momon who was also most probably a player or NPC from Yggdrasil. However, he had doubts as Momon being a warrior had not used any warrior skills during both encounters with _Jaldabaoth_. No one here knows about origins of Momon.

Same goes for _Jaldabaoth_. Why would he cast an area denial spell [Flames of Gehenna]? What was he hiding? If he wanted to find the item, why did he not use any locate item spell / item or scroll? why would he take prisoners and warehouse resources? Is he preparing for something big?

If _Jaldabaoth_ and Momon are both players, their first meeting and talk looked even more suspicious. Was Jaldabaoth mocking Momon or did they actually know each other? Are they working together?

Even in this world, Kits never tried to underestimate others. In the past one year he had encountered things which defied common sense. He had experimented with things with his own techniques and created combos that were not possible even in Yggdrasil. So mocking even a low-level player outright was the stupidest move one can make. The more evileye praised Momon his doubts increased. Was it to impress Evileye or Increase his fame? It looks more like she is a free vampire. Is her master/ converter dead?

He made up his mind.

"I have to gather more info on Evileye".

* * *

 **Author's note** : I need a proofreader. Any reviews welcome. Writing fanfic for first time so please be gentle. English is neither my first language nor forte.

Lonely Sage: Thanks, all city names are from map given in LN 9.

PrometheusTheXelNaga: Reason for being unhappy- He wants to go back to his original world but couldn't. Will give the char chart later.

Thanks and regards.


	7. Chapter 7- Kingdoms Capital

I dont own overlord.

* * *

 **Interrogating Evil Eye**

Kits was sitting inside his room with his eyes closed. He was concentrating in his [Area Scan] spell.

He was keeping an eye on Blue Rose and its group, whom he had marked earlier. They were still sitting together in at adventurer's guild.

He was waiting for an opportunity. After few hours, he mumbled.

"Finally….."

The Blue Rose team had started moving.

He opened his eyes looked at his hand which had gloves on and mumbled [Activate]. This activated his doppelganger ring.

His form started changing from human to white ghost.

He smiled looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well, I am still not able to read my own expression in this form."

It was easier to read expressions of beings such as humanoids and others who actually had a facial structure but very difficult to see the same in others.

He swapped few of his rings, satisfied with himself started concentrating again.

This time two of them, Tia and Tina went in particular direction. Gagaran and Lykus remained at the guild's ground floor and Evileye was at guilds first floor, probably in their room.

Kits had no intention to waste time.

He activated his 10th tier spell [Erase presence].

One of the best of his assassin class spell.

He simply activated [Greater Teleportation] and was teleported outside Evileye's inn.

He could not feel any kind of anti-divination spells activated there.

"Seems like my Erase presence was a waste," Kits thought.

He floated inside the room through the walls in which Evileye was reading book.

He saw a face of a twelve year old child, but he wasn't surprised. She was neither able to see nor sense him.

Without wasting time, he simply targeted spells on evil eye. [Control Species], [Greater Charm Species], [Greater immobilization], [Greater Control Will], [Truth speech], [Compel Tongue], [Stabilize Mana]

He wanted neither to take any chances nor waste time.

Evileye who was reading the book was now in a state of trance.

Satisfied with the effect of his spells, he casted another spell [Summon: Interrogation Chamber],

Then he activated few spells on himself [Greater Psionic Powers], [Greater Control Influence],

Kits could have easily transformed into a demon using his doppelganger ring and used [Hellgate], or [Torture chamber] but it was not required against such a low-level vampire and he also did not want to leave any aftereffects.

Then Kits spoke.

"Are your team members going to come up here?" Kits asked looking at Evil eye.

Without moving or any other expression, she simply said "Yes"

She was still looking at the book in her hand.

"So how much time we have here?" Kits inquired.

"15 minutes".

"Will they be able to detect changes in your ki and mana flow?"

"No"

"Good", Kits thought. "Then, tell me everything about yourself".

"When I was human I was called Keeno Fasris Inberun. Later, people called me Landfall. Now people know me as Evileye."

"Wait Landfall? I have heard this name before, wasn't landfall killed by thirteen heroes?" Kits thought.

"How old are you?" Kits asked.

"More than 250 years" Evileye said.

Kits mentally smiled; he has found a perfect specimen for gaining information.

"Tell me about your fight with thirteen heroes," Kits asked

"I never fought them; I joined their group against the Evil Deities'."

Kits was surprised with this new info.

"Tell me everything about thirteen heroes and Evil Deities."

….

Kitsume took a seat next to evil his eye gleaming with curiosity. He never met someone acquainted with these so called legends before.

After this Kitsume asked various question to evileye on various topics for next 15 mins.

"Hmm I gained good amount of information," Kits thought.

After 15 minutes when he sensed someone approaching towards the room. Kits activated another spell

[Erase memory: 16 minutes]

Kits simply deactivated his spells and floated out of the room.

Then he activated [Greater Teleportation] passed though it and was now safe in his room.

He had now gained new information about the power levels of the strongest beings of this world that had existed earlier.

* * *

He changed his form to a human again. Changed his rings and clothes and seated himself on his bed.

"So Rigrit Bers Caurau is the strongest one in this world. Interesting. Stronger than Platinum Dragon Lord." Kits thought and smiled.

"I knew Evileye was a Vampire Princess level. I never thought that she is a Sorcerer and ground Elementalist."

"She said she is wearing an enchanted ring to conceal her status as a vampire and considered players as another race." Kits laughed.

"So two of the thirteen Heroes were players. Hmm, they had a sad ending. Still I don't know if players could be revived." Kits mumbled

"I came to know much deeper info on these Demon Gods who were taken down one by one by these Thirteen Heros". Kits thought.

Demon Gods were not beings originally from the New World, much like the Six Great Gods and the Eight Greed Kings. They were extremely powerful according to the New World's standards, requiring the Thirteen Heroes to face and destroy each of them one by one. While at the same time, the demon gods were not all equally powerful as they have been defeated in different ways.

However, most of them, if not all, did not exceed level 60. Some were even a lot weaker.

"I knew Platinum Dragon Lord was inside a guild base but Platinum Dragon Lord took up residence in the former guild base of Eight greed kings and took on the task of guarding their magic items to ensure no one would ever be able to misuse them." Kits mused.

"Seems like I will try for his little treasure later." Kits smiled evilly thinking of laying his hands on a valuable item.

Kits never created his own NPC's in Yggdrasil. He instead, considered upgrading his own items and stats. As such when players kept themselves busy by upgrading and did various dungeons and events for getting good stuff for their NPC's kits always did the same for his collection. Hence, he had various items for each of his avatar, which he could take using his doppelganger ring. This had greatly improved his survival capabilities and efficiency even in extremely dangerous situations.

"Seems like every few hundred years players do come to this world. However, why are they popping up in different times? Was the leader a rookie in Yggdrasil?"

The leader of the thirteen heroes; the hero was just an ordinary person. Although that person was weaker than anyone was, the hero became the strongest by endlessly swinging a sword despite being covered in wounds. The hero possessed a power that could rise without end. Evileye knew that the was a player, but didn't knew much about his past life.

"I hope I had taken atleast level 1 scribe skills." Kits looked sad.

It was difficult to remember everything and he could miss on a point. Hence, he had to come back and note down anything important or interesting information in his small diary kept securely in his personal dimension.

He took out a magical pen, which used negligible amount of mana as an ink of the user and started to update his new findings in his diary.

· "Leader" of the Thirteen Heroes. (Player)

· Rigrit Bers Caurau

· Magic Craftsman

· Dark Knight

· Izaniya

· Lord Warrior of the Air Giants

· Loyal Elf

· Landfall now Evileye of Blue Rose.

· Platinum Dragon Lord

"Damn, I forgot the other names." Kits mumbled in frustration.

"Is Rigrit, who is still in touch with Evileye, or Magic craftsman a player?" Kits was a little confused.

{For readers: As far as Kits is concerned, he was not the type of person to write his daily routine in his diary. He used his diary to write down his new findings and many other things of importance in his diary for future reference. Moreover he didn't had any notebook/ Palmtop/ memory cells (its 2126 after all) in this world}

After updating various columns adding new columns and new pages, he sighed.

"It was a complete luck that I stumbled on Evileye". He said

Apparently, he was already wary of Evileye as she was a vampire and would have questioned her even if he had not met her earlier. Now that feeling of wariness had ended.

"So one of the Eight Greed kings left a Player Encyclopaedia. Damn, she wasted my time describing as if it was a world item. What was it? Ahh Nameless Book of Spells", he mumbled.

"If that book can update itself then it's probably a World item. Hmm that city is quite far"

The city kits was referring here was the floating city in the desert called Eryuentiu, also guild base of Eight greed kings.

Kits was now looking at the page reserved for updating details on Eight greed Kings which was right before the page reserved for Thirteen heroes.

The description on the top read as follows:

Eight Greed Kings: Second group of YGGDRASIL players to be transported to the New World after the Six Great Gods and before the two players of the Thirteen Heroes. Fought among themselves and killed each other.

Some could possibly revive after death, though they become weaker and weaker after repeating the revival. This might be due to the revival penalty of YGGDRASIL.

It had taken about a number of ten Dragon Lords to defeat one member of the Eight Greed Kings.

If Eight Greed Kings had not attempted to dominate the world, the stronger races would have already annihilated humanity.

Not all were strong nor were all-human.

Kitsume had collected good amount of information from his previous travels and kept on updating acquired info accordingly. He was anxious to know more and if any of the players were around. However, he was also sceptical to let them know about his own existence.

He neither had any interest in being a hero nor as a villain in this world. He simply wanted to find a player who had levels as a krons magic caster.

"Seems like Ainz owl Gown is the only lead I have at present."

Kits looked outside his window and it was early morning. It was a beautiful sight after all. There were only few people on the road.

"Time to have a morning walk"

* * *

 **Morning Walk**

Kits then took a bath, changed his clothes and went outside for a morning walk.

While strolling around through the streets of the capital a thought popped up his mind.

"What was that item Jaldabaoth looking for?" he mumbled.

He smiled and looked for a place so that no one looked at him while transforming. After stumbling upon a good spot, he changed his appearance to a ghost and activated [Hide Presence].

He then floated towards the castle. His target was the King of this country.

After all, most probably the King was the person who would have known where that item was kept. Kitsume had never seen that item so he could not use any of his scrolls or any other detection magic to find the item. Hence, this was the only way to find that item in the shortest possible time.

After floating through the air above streets and houses he reached the lawn infront of the castle.

"Where to find this King?" he thought.

He was well aware about the shadow demons as he could clearly sense their presence. Moreover, he had no intention to confront them before knowing whom were they working for. For some time kits simply floated through the castle walls via various rooms but was not able to find the king.

"Damn I don't even know how that guy looks like. Hope he is wearing his kingly attire".

After moving through various rooms and not able to find the king, kits took a decision, "I will need some help after all".

He went back to a room where an old man was sitting alone. His eyes were red. Looked like he was sobbing and was in a state of grief.

Kits thought for a moment, "Is this guy even strong enough to handle my interrogation?"

Deciding that he was not worth the risk kits simply floated from the nearby wall towards the maid that was working in one of the rooms.

When he reached behind her, he activated his spell. [Greater Charm Species]

"Can you take me to the King?"

"Ofcourse, but Why can't I see you?"

"Ah don't worry friend. It's my new experiment; I just want to show the King its success."

"Oh, please follow me."

After moving via few corridors, the maid took kits infront of a room.

"So the kings here?"

The maid nodded

"Thanks you can now resume your work."

[Erase memory: 10 mins]

After the maid left kits simply passed through the door and was back in the room of the same old man.

"Damn, this old man is the King. He doesn't look good"

Kits here was referring to the overall state of the King whom he had seen earlier and decided not to question.

After the war, the King Ranpossa III was full of grief and despair; he had fallen into a state of extreme mental distress. His health had also deteriorated significantly.

Kits used his spells. [Greater Charm Species], [True Speech] etc on the old man and asked.

"Are you the King Ranpossa III?"

The man simply nodded.

Kits took out a bottle of a red liquid from his personal dimension and asked him to drink it.

The healing portion will take care of his health complications but won't do anything meaningful against his mental fatigue.

"Well he might be able to atleast answer my questions." Kits thought

"So can you tell me anything about Ainz Owl Gown?"

After hearing many cursing words about Ainz, Kits simply concluded that the King literally have no clue and had lesser information compared to Blue rose.

He sighed.

"Did you find the item Jaldabaoth was looking for?" he asked.

"Yes, it's kept securely at the basement of Magicians guild".

Taking few more details and having got his answer Kits simply deactivated his spell on the king, erased his memory and floated out of the castle.

It was afternoon and was the time he had given to Richard for having lunch at the inn. So Kits returned to the merchants' inn.

* * *

 **Chat with Richard**

The inn was a multipurpose place for merchants. Here they could conduct meetings, have drinks, snacks and even lunch and dinner. Along with rooms at first and second floor for those merchants who were from outside the city.

Kits walked towards the table where Richard was sitting with someone.

"Mind if I join in?" Kits smilingly asked looking at Richard.

"Ofcourse, we were waiting for you."

"Hello I am Kitsume a mercenary from Republic". Kits introduced himself to the new guy sitting with Richard.

"Ah yes, Richard told me about you. I am Rock also a mercenary in this city"

"Which rank?" kits inquired

"Gold" Rock stated and gestured towards kits to state his.

"Oh, I am a platinum ranked but might get upgraded during my next…." Kits stated.

"Well enough introductions, I have an important information to share." Richard said interrupting kits.

Both Kits and Rock looked at Richard curiously.

"Well yesterday a guy came from E- Pespel who had some new information on Ainz Owl Gown." Richard stopped after saying this much.

"And?" both Kits and Rock were now frowning looking at Richard for creating suspense.

"Well Blue Rose Tia was the one who met him yesterday night. So, I don't know the details."

"Where is that guy now?"

"Oh he had already left back to his city. But I requested Lakyus sama to tell us about it."

"Oh that's why you called me, do they need more money?"

"They probably refused to give him the details." Kits thought.

"Ah no, they said they will share this information with you for free".

"Oh thanks Richard, so when can we meet them?"

"Today evening". Richard said.

"Well let's have lunch first. I am starving." Rock gestured towards the food plate in the hands of the waiter, meant for other customers

"Ah yes."

The trio had lunch and both Rock and kits talked about their adventures as a mercenaries. Of course, only about those missions of which they could speak off. Mercenaries' were involved in illegal stuffs too but that did not kept them from trying to know others.

* * *

Even though the trio were walking towards the adventurers guild Kits was sceptical if Blue Rose was aware of his small adventure yesterday night.

"Well probably not", Kits was deep in thought.

The trio reached the adventurers guild and then met all the blue rose members at the same place as yesterday.

The Blue Rose members were already familiar with all three of them and simply started to talk.

Gagaran continued her chat with Rock as if teasing him.

Kits simply sat quietly without disturbing them.

Obviously kits was not interested in there chat but also did not wanted to disturb them so he sat quietly.

After some time talks went to the direction for which Kits was actually here.

"So what information did you gain?" Richard asked.

"Well the man said that Ainz owl gown treats every living and undead equally in his country."

"You mean are they all slaves?" Rock asked.

"Actually none of them are slaves. He has extended the policy of no slavery to non-humans too." Tia stated.

"Oh" Richard made a sound.

Kits was deep in thought trying his best to figure out Ainz owl Gowns true intentions.

"He also said that Ainz Owl Gown is not an ordinary lynch but an Overlord as well as the leader of Supreme Beings. I don't know what he meant" Tia stated giving stress to the word supreme beings.

As soon as she completed her statement Kits was deep in thought. "Wait what? Supreme Being's? Is'nt that the same shitty code that players simply copied for NPC's to be referred as? Overlord?" he thought.

kits mumbled accidentally "Ah yes?" in a jolly manner as if figuring something out.

Kits was actually referring to the word Overlord species but they mistook him.

All seven of them (5 members of blue rose, Richard and Rock) were now looking at kits as if he was hiding something.

Kits was now in trouble, as he did not know what to say.

"Ah no, errr sorry", kits said in an apologetic manner cursing himself for his own stupidity.

"So what do you know about Supreme beings". Tina said

"Well it's a long story and I don't know how to explain. I am sorry. So what else did that guy say?" Kits tried to divert the topic from him.

"Well we have a lot of time with us. So kindly care to explain." This time Lakyus said in an imposing manner.

"Seems like I have no other way to get out of this without bullshitting." Kits thought.

"We know that Gods exist right?" Kits said

The others nodded.

"They are beings of higher plane than gods" kits thought that this might be enough explanation and stopped speaking.

But unexpectedly, except Richard and Rock none of the Blue Rose looked surprised or even doubted Kits statement.

To this Rock looked angrily asked kits. "What do you mean?" Kits didn't knew what to say. Rock being a warrior was no good as a magic caster but he was a believer of six great gods.

To this EvilEye came to kits rescue and said.

"I know that players can be stronger than gods."

"What?" Richard didn't know what else to say after such revelation from an adamantium class adventurer.

Kits at this moment decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So who is stronger Player or Supreme Beings?" Tina asked.

"I don't know" Evileye stated and looked towards Kits as if to get some input.

Kits felt as if it was a setup to get info out of him.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that Supreme beings are stronger." Kits said in a confused tone. He didn't want to give out more info.

Finally, the topic changed thanks to Richard and all of them discussed various other topics in which Kitsume was not interested in but tried to keep his relevance in those discussions.

* * *

 **Jaldabaoth's item**

After this long meeting and dinner, Kits came back to his room in the inn.

So that overlord guy was the leader of Ainz owl gown" kits smiled.

"Ah, I forgot I still have to look for that Jaldabaoth's item." Kits thought.

He again changed his form and then floated towards the magicians' guild to look at the item.

He went straight to the basement and after some effort and taking some help from a worker there and later erasing his memory.

Kits found the desired item covered by the divination magic barrier.

He simply picked up the item passing himself through the barrier while remaining invisible. Obviously, the magic barrier was nothing compared to his form. He did not even needed to use any of his spells against it.

He picked up the item. It was a cruder looking demon statue, holding three gems in its hands.

"Greater Item Identification."

If Kits had a definitive face in this form, his facial expressions would be changing the more he came to know about the item description.

Name: Experiment

Uses: none.

Magic items: 3 gems imbued with spell "Armageddon Evil"

Creator: Ulbert Alain Odle's

"What is this..? Experiment ? From Yggdrasil" kits smiled

He was shocked to see the creator of the item's name and he was literally laughing at Ulbert's device.

Kits had a respect for Ulbert and knew the he was a man of passion but the device in his hand was useless.

"Well seems the name is correct after all. A prototype."

He placed the item in his personal dimension deactivated his spells on his magicians guild helper, erased his memory and floated back to his room at the inn.

"Is Ulbert here in this world?" kits thought.

"Ulbert showed me the item he created with 6 gems so this one is definitely a prototype"

Kits was aware that Ulbert is not the type of person to keep useless items.

"Why was Jaldabaoth after it?"

The gems were imbued with Armageddon Evil spell but the three were not enough to activate the same due to lack of data. Hence, the item itself became useless.

"Is that for some personal reason? Wait is that Ulbert's NPC? Or just Ainz Owl Gown's trick?"

"Seems more like some plan in action."

Kits who was in his human form was visibly shaking as he tried his best to connect the dots. He calmed down decided to connect it step by step.

"Ainz Owl Gown, Jaldabaoth and Momon " Kits thought.

Jaldabaoth description had no resemblance with Ulbert so him being a NPC was most probable.

Both Ainz and Jaldabaoth are connected and Ainz is leader so most probably Ulberts NPC will follow him too. {Kits knew about Ains being a leader from his second encounter with Blue Rose and group.}

Momon fought Jaldabaoth, which raised his fame.

Therefore, he may or may not be in Ainz actual group.

So either he is a NPC or a Player related to Yggdrasil. Kits knew Momon's links with Yggdrasil as Evileye told him that Momon could identify the Yggdrasil area denial high level spell. The second probable outcome shook him to his core.

"Was it a plan? Momon working for Ainz as an enforcer later?"

* * *

Authors note: Kindly do comment. :).

Sorry, was reading other fan fics so was not able to write the one.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own overlord

* * *

It was the beginning of his third day in the Royal Capital. Kits had gained a good amount of information on Ains Owl Gown along with other players who had appeared in this world from time to time, since he had first heard about the war at Kattse Plains from Eric.

As NPC's were alive and had their own consciousness it was getting difficult to differentiate between the two.

The only one about whom he was now confident of being a player was the Overlord Sorceror King Ainz Owl Gown.

"Damn, I don't remember his Yggdrasil name". Kits mumbled.

"Well, we never met each other so he might not even remember me too."

In Yggdrasil Kits was a member of a mercenary group, other players called them experts in clearing out Dungeons and Pking other players. Kits had a particular place in the group because of his [area scan] ability and hence he had the opportunity to work with many different groups from time to time. Upgrading his levels and improvising himself from time to time. Obviously, when it comes to his original group, it was always a group effort where all of them depended on each other's ability to overcome any kind of situation.

Moreover, kits group "Blade Dragons" used to have good contact with many guilds helping them sweep countless dungeons and taking part in many Yggdrasil events for collectables.

One such guild was Ainz owl Gown in which Momonga worked as an administrator and kits did sent those messages from time to time for their services.

"I miss my friends here". kits mumbled.

Yes, if Kits had his group here the amount of information gained was enough for them to initiate contact with Ainz Owl Gown in person and have a good deal. He was confident in his group's abilities. Alas, he was alone in this world.

It was early morning outside with a good weather, but kits was not in any mood to go outside today.

Even though, Kits had figured out many things, he was not able to make up his mind.

Kits picked up his diary and kept on reading through pages in his small diary.

He had marked few things as to-do list but they were not related to this city.

So he simply sat there sitting at his place and kept on reading.

It was already around 10 Am in the morning and he decided to venture outside. He did not had anything in mind to do today and even Richard will appear in evening. He felt a little bored and restless having not doing anything. So he decided to walk downstairs.

* * *

As he walked downstairs in the inn he saw Rock sitting with someone and discussing something. Feeling a sense of joy having seen someone familiar.

Kits gestured towards Rock by raising his hand who reverted as if calling kits towards his table. So, kits decided to join their small chat.

Rock introduced Kits with the guy sitting with Rock as Theobald Warner Bennett. Him being a third son of a noble and owner of a warehousing company in wholesale market exchanging stocks goods and other tradable items with other neighbouring countries based in E- pepsenol.

After chatting for some time, Kits concluded that Theobald was quite a learned person and a self-made man with good business skills and Rock knew him because he had done few guarding missions for his transport coaches.

Before Kits had joined them, Rock was confirming the information, which they had acquired yesterday.

"Ah so it's true, Sorceror king treats everyone equally". Rock said.

Even though Rock believed Six great gods but unlike Slain Theocracy he was not the person who hated all other races. He had worked as a mercenary and was aware of the fact that humans were not as strong as many other races.

After discussing many things, the topic changed towards the Kingdom.

"Are you sure that Kingdom is in deep troubling state?" Rock asked Theobald.

"Well I also believe what Theobald is inferring is true" Kits mumbled.

"What do you mean? Why will the nobles agree to buy crop from enemies?" Rock asked looking at Kits this time.

"Well as far as I can understand what Theobald san said. The Kingdom is in a crisis. It has already lost many of its men and don't have enough manpower for crop harvest season. Hence, they have no choice but to import from neighbouring kingdoms. Having said that if Sorceror Kingdom agrees to give food at market price then kingdom might be able to survive without an all-out civil war from within," Kits stated.

"Wow, you are quite good. I never expected an outsider to conclude this much just in two days of his stay here." Theobald said with a chuckle.

"Well I have seen the condition in other cities so.." Kits was saying but Rock interrupted.

"But this is not right buying food from enemies."

"In diplomacy there are no permanent enemies nor permanent friends only permanent interests. Hence I agree with that nobles decision" Kits stated and continued

"You are thinking like a commoner lead by his emotions. The noble has lost many of his trusted friends and men in the war and firstly, he dosen't want further suffering of his people. Secondly, there is no way that I believe kingdom wants any further escalation of this tense situation with Sorceror Kingdom. I don't think Kingdom which is itself suffering of imminent danger of total collapse is strong enough to confront that power which Sorceror King wield. That's the reason I think that he took this decision. Try keeping yourself in his position you might be able to understand" Kits concluded.

Rock was confused as looked like he was thinking.

"You impress me, are you related to some noble family?" Theobald asked

"Ah no, I have worked for few nobles before and I had a good teacher." Kits said smiling and continued,

"Do you think that even without this war kingdom was in dire straits?" Kits inquired.

"Well yes, these annual wars with Baharuth Empire took place during harvest seasons, slowing the food-production due to the peasants being drafted. This caused the Kingdom to slowly consume our nation's strength. The Kingdom's economic instability had began to take its toll. According to predictions, the Kingdom would not have survived another war and peasants would start dying from starvation due to failed harvests. Apart from the noble factions, a large criminal group had emerged called Eight Fingers. Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself did try solving few problems, but the nobles, who feared such changes could to be a threat to their power, thwarted most of her attempts. At least slavery was abolished, but there are still a lot of unofficial slaves in the criminal underworld".

"So what are they upto now?" Kits inquired.

"After E-Rantel was ceded over to the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom received a huge influx of refugees who fled the city, believing the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown to be a monster and a tyrant.

The Kingdom was also left with a massive amount of orphans and widows as a result of the massive casualties of the battle at the Katze Plains and many of the survivors being traumatized. In response to this, Princess Renner invested a large sum of money into making an orphanage in the royal capital to provide a home for the orphans and jobs for the widows, hoping others would follow her example."

Theobald continued, "Additionally, many fathers and firstborn sons of noble families were killed during the massacre, forcing the second or third born sons to take over their family's territory. However, most of these "spares" were never properly educated on how to conduct themselves in high society and thus lack class and etiquette. Also, many of them did not want to be subservient to the leaders of their factions, resulting in some of them splitting off and creating their own factions, once again shifting the balance of power."

"So which faction are you from?"

"ha ha ha ha, I have no interest in being a noble and do my fathers job. My elder brother will be taking charge". Theobald laughed.

"What about eight fingers? They must be more active now?"

"Well I don't know about that, but I heard that they lost many members during Jaldabaoth incident, so lying low".

They went on chatting about many other things and then Theobald left as he had other important tasks to handle.

Kits was now in deep thought trying to comprehend what was told to him by Theobald.

"Who killed Eight fingers? Was Reener after this?" Kits looked towards Rock for his answer.

"Well I heard that Climb Princess personal bodyguard, Brain Ugalus and Blue Rose were the one who took out the last brothel in this city." Rock stated.

"Ah yes tell me more about this Brain Ugalus fellow and his encounter with that vampire"?

"I don't know the details but Momon took care of it" Rock answered.

"Seems like he knows the same thing I know" kits thought.

"Did you hear about the miracle that happened last night?" Rock asked kits. Kits simply said he didn't to which rock continued

"Last night King Ranpossa III miraculously got healed of his illness".

"What do you mean?" Kits asked. He was cursing himself for his own stupidity of letting the King drink the red potion and forgetting about the impact it will have.

"Well I have heard that the king was ill and in depression after loosing Ganzelf Stronoff. But today morning when the priest went to check him he found king to be in a perfect health but still in depression."

"Oh, so how did he get better?"

"No one knows that". Kits mentally sighed at this answer by Rock remembering that Kits had thrown the empty bottle inside his personal dimension after the king had the drink.

"hmm, So what are your plans for today? " Kits asked.

"None, tomorrow I will prepare for my journey guarding Theobald's carriages towards Baharuth Empire. I would like if you would accompany us" Rock invited kits for the mission.

"Well, if the pay is good I don't think accepting a side mission will be a problem" They both laughed.

Both of them waited for Richard and later all three of them went to a nearby bar and had drinks and dinner.

* * *

Kitsume was again back to his room packing his stuff. He was leaving for Baharuth Empire next day.

"I still have no clue about that vampire, and everything about Momon is still shady," Kits thought.

"Let's meet Brain Uglas" kits thought with a grin on his face.

Kits changed his form and then after putting some spells on himself he floated towards castle.

After an hour of searching and charming few people kits was finally able to find Brain Uglas sleeping soundly on his bed.

Kits used his spells and after waking him up kits inquired about the vampire.

Kits was shocked to know that the vampire's name was "Shalltear Bloodfallen"

Afterall Peroncino had discussed with Kits about his creation.

Kits was also aware that Ainz Owl Gown never took any attack on its own member lightly.

"Why did Ainz leave him? I would have experimented if players could be revived if I was in his place."

"Or was Momon working with Ainz from the beginning?" this one looked more likely answer.

Kits talked with Brain Uglas about many other things and was surprised to know that a butler named Sebas was as strong as Shalltear according to Brain.

{Even though he was well acquainted with Touchme but they never talked about Touchme's creation. So Kits was not aware about the same}.

After inquiring for an hour or two kits deactivated his spells erased his memory and left for his room in the inn.

Kits now was more confused about Momon and decided not to meet him as he looked more suspicious. Kits was already wary of him as he didn't use any warrior skills during his fight with Jaldabaoth.

He then waited in his room for Rock and his party in the morning.

* * *

 **Journey**

Rock and his party of five mercenaries arrived at 9 am at Merchants' Inn. All of them were in their full battle gear and so was kits who was waiting at the inn's gate for them. Only Richard was in his normal attire. He was here only to see them off.

As they arrived, Rock introduced Kits with others in his group. They looked happy that a higher ranked mercenary was travelling with them.

Rock introduced Kits with Stone who was a middle-aged man and specialised as a druid. He looked quite experienced with his age and held a staff in his hand.

Steve, who was apparently a ranger, was carrying a bow and arrows in his back. He was quite young around 19 yrs of age.

Shally, younger sister of steve, was 17 yrs and was good in support magic and capable of 2 tier magic. She also had a belt consisting of potions and scrolls in her waist and staff in her hand.

Hebert was an attack magic caster and complemented rock who was the tank in this group. Both were good friends, had been working together since long, and had good synergy between them.

Kits introduced himself as a swordsman showing them a sword.

The sword was nothing special, something he had acquired in his previous expeditions in this world. Obviously, there was no point in telling them about his original skillset and that he had no skill as a swordsman. Even though he was good in Katars and various types of single-handed and double edged poision blades, daggers, dark soul and cursed blades as an assassin along with various other weapons. He could transmutate those skills in his human form using swords in this world. Over the years he had upgraded his character to kill an enemy with a single hit. In case of a true warrior or a player with defence specialization his one hit will most probably fail but would had reduced his enemy's HP as such his friends in his group could easily overwhelm them. Yes that's one of the reasons why his group was good at Pking. Attacking unsuspecting enemies and killing them in a single blow.

After introductions and wishing Richard, they walked towards Theobald's house. The house was quite big and looked luxurious from the outside and two carriages were waiting outside with 6 spare horses and 3 more guards in knight attire. Theobald had already arranged the horses for this travel; he knew that the group would have to take a roundabout road after E-pepsenol towards Empire avoiding the territory controlled by Sorceror Kingdom.

After thanking Theobald the group departed.

The group didn't encounter any disturbance till they passed E- Pepsenol and it was already night time. Steve advised to hold camp as the horses were getting tired and Rock agreed.

They setup the camp with each one taking turns to keep watch.

They discussed about the next day and the route they would be taking to reach Baharuth Empire.

The night went by without incident and then they continued their journey towards Baharuth Empire.

After several hours of travelling and stopping at few places for horses to rest, Kits felt like they were being followed.

He then activated and concentrated on his [Area Scan] spell. This confirmed his doubt; their group was followed by humans and apparently their levels were quite low.

He decided to keep his mouth shut. It was the ranger's job in this group to detect them. At the moment, Kits group was chatting and moving via uneven road with forest on both sides.

Kits mentally smiled when the group's followers overtook them and made a set up what look like an ambush. After some time, Steve detected them when they were about 500 meters or so away from them. This brought the group to a halt and all of them took their positions. The road ahead blocked by placing a wooden log in the middle of the road.

The Knights took the rear positions with Sally on the top of carriage, Stone and Steve taking sides with Kits and Rock at the front. For some time all of them stood their position and no one moved.

Detecting that the carriage guards were already on high alert three men started to show up from the forest and one of them said.

"Leave your belongings, carriages and horses and your life will be spared"

"Sorry, but we have no intention for doing so," Rock stated.

At this 2 more on the left and four of them appeared on the right side of the carriage. Blocking them with a log on the front and bandits on the sides. Apparently, carriages' didn't had any reverse gear and the road was too narrow to turn around. Kits and his team had no choice but to fight out this situation. Kits was aware that eight more bandits were still hiding inside the forest.

Kits was simply looking at the bandits.

All the bandits were of 16 to 23 years of age. They looked more like villagers with weapons. Kits concluded that they were run aways who left their homes either to not take part in the Kattse plain war or maybe of some other reason. Moreover, the reason was not important for Kits.

"You don't look like adventurers why not kill the guards and divide the loot among ourselves", one of the bandits reverted. Apparently, he was vary that the mercenaries' might be quite skilled.

At this, the guards shuddered.

"Sorry I have to decline that too." Rock reverted.

"Ahh well, we did gave you a chance but you denied so we will have to kill you all and take the loot." The third bandit addressed in a mocking manner.

"ha ha ha ha ha" Kit burst out with a laughter and continued "Since you look like amateurs and even gave us a chance, I too would like to give you guys a chance. Remove the log you have placed in the middle of road and leave alive. Or else none of you will return alive including those who are still hiding." Kits stated with confidence.

The bandits were taken aback but the one who was mocking at Kits group charged towards kits. He was wearing a ragged clothing with a chainmail, and boots. According to kits his level was not more than 7.

In a flash, kits was standing behind the bandit and the bandit's head dropped off from his body.

" **Remove the log** " Kits commanded in an authoritative tone towards the other bandits who were shitting there pants and trying to comprehend what had happened in front of them.

"haaaaa Ahhhhhhhhh oh, yes sir, sorry" the second bandit mumbled and ran towards the log.

Everyone watched as other bandits helped the bandit pushing the log at the corner of the road.

Being satisfied with their work, Kits said, "you guys are too weak to be even considered as bandits go back to your homes and don't' come back."

After hearing kits, all the bandits ran away back into the woods.

"Wow you are atleast mithril class man." Rock stated.

"Well I told you so I am hoping for a promotion in next 2 months and these guys were nothing more than mere villagers who one day decided to rob people showing their numbers. They were nothing special", kits calmed him down.

"Lets continue" Steve stated.

They continued their journey stopping at several places in between for next few weeks.

Kits liked moving and seeing different places. Even in Yggdrasil Kits used to move around a lot with his group in all the 9 realms fighting other players and participating in various events. Obviously, they failed many times and Kits was pked by others many times too but it was part of the fun in Yggdrasil. Looking at this group of mercenaries and hearing about their adventures, he felt that this group had same bond of trust, which he had with his Yggdrasil friends. If his family was in this world, he would have preferred to be here rather than his old world which was in chaos even without magic. This world is beautiful after all.

They even saw death knights patrolling the borders of Sorcerer's Kingdom from a distance but death knights were did not bother about them watching.

They continued their journey avoiding Sorceror Kingdoms land and then they finally reached the Baharuth Empire.

* * *

 **Baharuth Empire**

Baharuth Empire was constantly had patrols and other magic surveillance so it was much safer than the vastness of the unguarded lands.

They stopped at few places and then after few more weeks they reached Arwintar, the capital of Baharuth Empire.

Looking at Baharuth Empire capital Kits could see surrounding the palace were the universities, the magic academy, various administrative offices and other important facilities, which spread out from the center of the capital in a radial fashion.

"Hmm, a well-planned city". Kits thought.

Truly, it was a city worthy to be called the heart of the Empire. It had big markets and people looked hopeful for their future and happy. Kits could clearly see the difference between Kingdom and the Empire. The stark difference between a country, which has won the war and the other, which had lost it.

Within this noisy and lively city, Kits moved on his horse along with his mercenary group.

"Well our mission coming to an end, So what are your plans for later?" steve asked looking towards kits.

"Oh, I will visit the market in the evening and look at the magic items and see if I find something interesting." Kits stated

"Can I tag along? I don't have anything to do here," steve requested

"Of course, let's complete the mission first"

After leading the cargo at the specified location, kits and his group received their payment.

They booked rooms at the inn and rested for a while. Kits didn't need any rest but he had to play along.

Kits was now sitting on his bed. It was a big 4 bedded room. Kits disliked living with others or sharing his room with others, as he was not able to perform his experiments or gather information freely while being with others. On the other hand, he was also now a member of this mercenary group for the time being so he was willing to compromise with his privacy. Obviously, it was the groups' decision to take this room, compared to single room set this was cheaper.

In the evening, Kits visited the market with Steve. Both of them bought few items that were being sold by the merchants. Kits liked looking at the different items in the market not powerful but useful. Kits own items were quite powerful for this world and hence Kits did like to try out new stuff.

"Lets go back" Kits stated.

Both of them started walking back towards the inn.

* * *

Time 3 Am:

Venue: Kits 4 bedded room.

Everyone was sleeping in their beds except kits. Kits looked around then activated a silent spell [Greater Species Sleep]. Spell used could make others sleep/ unconscious. Even though it wasn't needed kits liked to make sure that his friends were sleeping.

He changed his form again into a ghost and this time his target was Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El-Nix.

* * *

 **Authors note:** will add next chapter soon. Meeting with Ainz.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own overlord

* * *

 **Meeting with Jircniv**

Kits floated out of the room passing through the walls and headed straight towards the castle. Kits could sense many number of low level humans, demi humans and even undead when he arrived in this city.

Having undead in the city had increased his curiosity. However,

First, Kits had to talk to the king and know about the Ainz subordinates and the reason for them to form an alliance in the first place. Low level undead can come later.

Kits headed straight towards the castle and found Jircniv in a short time. Apparently, he was easier to locate compared to King Ranpossa III.

Emperor Jircniv was sleeping on his bed and kits simply applied a series of spells on him and then on self.

Jircniv opened his eyes and then they started talking.

Kits inquired about the reason for him allying with Ainz to which he simply stated that he was tricked and had no other choice.

This surprised Kits and so he asked Jircniv to tell him the story from the beginning.

Jircniv started from Fluder accidently seeing Ainz Owl Gown wiping out Sunlight Scripture. Then he continued with the events of finding of a ruin and his vassal using mercenaries' to attack the same.

Then he went about everything that transpired later about the two elf kids on dragons, including everything he saw inside the tomb and finally a frog like being Demiurge becoming his ambassador.

Kits smiled hearing the name of Demiurge.

Then Jircniv continued with his great magician Fluder's betrayal along with many other things that transpired later. In addition to his plan of forming an alliance against Sorceror King, Ainz Owl Gown.

Kits then inquired about the undead and demi humans in the city.

Overall it was a long chat.

Kits deactivated his spells, erased his memory of their chat and simply floated out back to the inn.

As he was in his ghost form and had already activated anti detection spells on himself no one was able to sense him.

* * *

Kits was now back in his room while his friends were sleeping on their beds.

"Well they should thank me for this good night sleep".

Kits lied down on his bed.

"Wow, this Ainz fellow has been quite busy since he came to this world. Compared to his plans mine seems more like a noob" Kits thought.

"Still I was able to get few hints on his personality. It will be a tough trade putting my life in danger"…

Kits sighed.

Since Kits came alone to this world, Kits avoided any unnecessary confrontation. He was successful in hiding about his own capabilities and used them only when necessary or with utmost care.

Now to achieve his sole aim to be able to return to his world he had no other choice but to ask for help from Ainz Owl Gown. He was incapable of returning to his world using his own abilities. He tried all things and did all sorts of experiments in this new world but felt incompetent in duing so. Moreover as he had not acquired any skill in time magic he was not able to use the world item in his possession fully. Even though Kits calculated his every move he was still not able to figure out his next move.

"Hah…. This is getting tiresome. I need to make a decision." Kits thought

* * *

It was morning and his mercenary friends started waking up one by one.

Kits kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep moving his stomach in a rhythmetic manner as if breathing. He was in his human form after all.

Kits too opened his eyes.

Both steve and sally were arguing about something that steve bought yesterday and Rock was trying to pacifying them.

"Hmm he is more like father figure for these two." Kits mumbled

"Lol, he seems more like a motherly figure to me." Hebert said jokingly.

Hebert and Rock were close friends for a long time. Both Steve and Sally had lost their parents. Rock knew their father and being from same village kind of adopted them few years back.

"Well its hard to manage kids of rebellious age after all." Kits said and continued, "So what are your plans for today."

Kits was out with Steve in the market yesterday when Rock and Hebert decided of their next adventure.

"Oh, we will be heading out for E- Papsenol today. What are you going to do?" Hebert inquired.

"I have not decided yet" Kits said.

* * *

 **Kitsume's Decision**

Rock and his mercenary group were at the gates of Arwintar and had started to head towards E- Pepsenol. The only difference was that they were no more on the horses, which they had to return after completion of the mission. Kits simply tagged along with them.

After few days of their journey, they were sitting under the shade of a tree and were having lunch. At a distance was the borders of Sorceror kingdom with its constant patrol of its death knights.

Kits was deep in thought, troubled not able to make a decision, and then took out a coin from his pocket. It was a copper coin with the emblem of the Bahruth Empire.

Kits then flipped it, caught it in mid-air, and then smiled.

Rock, who was sitting next to him and observing Kits actions asked, "What are you doing?"

"You asked me earlier. Where I am heading right?" Kits said

"ah, Yes"

"I am going to meet this Sorceror king".

Rock was shocked hearing Kits words.

"Have you gone nuts?"

"No I have decided, I was thinking about it since we arrived to Arwintar".

"And you decided that by filliping this coin?"

"Ah yes"

"Why toss. What was the result head or tails?"

"I took the decision by tossing the coin. Not by seeing the result of the toss"

"What do you mean?"

"Similar to this coin life also sometimes gives us only two choices.

No matter how long list of pros and cons I make both sides remain equal and you are not able to make a final decision to pick out of the two.

At that time, all you can do is listen to your heart.

When you flip the coin like this you know what your heart wants. Your inner voice tells you please let it be heads. God, let it be heads.

At that point of time you know whatever the result you want it to be heads." Kits said flipping the coin in his hand.

"Well I don't know what to say. Best of luck." Rock didn't knew what else to say so he remained truthful.

"Ah yes, I bought this sword that day from the market of Arwintar."

"Yea I saw that. It's quite expensive."

"Keep it".

"What? Why?"

"This sword is more customised with the skill set which you are capable of as compared to the one which you are using. It will also help you further hone your skills. And we are friends right?"

"Ah thanks. "

"Well I will be heading now."

"What now? You know I can't convince any of us here to tag along with you. Even I am afraid"

"I can't take you guys with me in this journey. It's kind of personal mission which I have to go through alone."

"What's that mission? And when will you be arriving back at E- Pepsenol?"

"Well I can't talk about the mission. And yes, I might not come back ever. Tell this to Richard he will relay this message to Eric."

"Is this mission that important?"

"Yes"

"Well I won't stop you but be careful."

Nodding towards Rock Kits wished everyone present. They were also surprised to hear at Kits next location of visit and tried to convince him to change his decision. Finally, Kits got up and started walking towards the distant Death Knights who were patrolling the borders.

* * *

As Kits neared the Death Knights' kits was hoping for some response. To his surprise, there was none. Kits stood there looking at one of the death knight's but he Kits could not sense any hostility emitting from them. It appeared that the death Knight was actually controlling its dark aura looking towards an approaching human.

"Seems like they won't attack until I do anything stupid". Kits thought

Kits then walked directly towards one of the Death Knight and said.

"Can you show me the direction towards E-Rantel?".

Without saying a word the Death Knight moved its hand and showed him the road that lead towards E- Rantel.

"Ah thanks, Can I visit there?"

The death Knight simply nodded in affirmative.

Kits walked down the path and went on with his journey.

* * *

 **E-Rantel**

It was a bright day and Kits was approx 10 Kms away from E-Rantel. He was in a territory controlled by Sorceror King. He knew he had to be cautious.

He re-enforced his [Area Scan] spell to enhance its time limit.

Then he activated his spells [Sense Distortions] [Sense mana] [Sense Aura] [Sense Relay] [Sense Fluctuations] [Auto locate Traps] along with many other spells.

He had specialized these spells, so that he could scan the dungeons efficiently.

However, contrary to the dungeons he was in open grounds. But, the basic rules remained the same. He was in hostile territory and he had to take all precautions.

No one was following kits nor could he sense any disturbances his surroundings. Apart from the Death knights which occasionally passed by nothing else was monitoring this place.

Even though it was one of the main roads connecting with Empire, it was empty and Kits had not seen anyone moving around. It has been only 60 days since Sorceror King had taken over this territory.

"People really are afraid of him"

Kits activated his ring and changed his form to an earth elemental.

He then approached his pocket dimension and took out an item [human pet] he had other items with which he could summon other beings and also a larger group but this time one human Knight was the only requirement.

He crushed the human pet item and on the ground in front of him circular ruins appeared on the ground emitting yellow light. Which moulded itself into a human form, which now looked like Kits in his human form. The human was a level 40 human knight with hero affiliation. Generally, Players like kits used this item to infiltrate low-level human guilds/ bases/ cities/ castles etc. to gather information on them and plan attacks accordingly. One of the many reasons human players hated this drop cash item.

Kits gave him his human clothes/ weapons and said, "I will be controlling your senses later".

The human summon shivered, nodded and said "Yes master".

Kits then took out other cash items and summoned 5 high level undead eight legged assassins, 1 undead dark elf thief and 2 elder lynch magic casters specialising in teleportation magic and skill.

Kits then gave his summons different cash and legendry weapons of his friends for their use as a precautionary measure.

As he had used cash item to summon them, they were permanent.

Then he floated towards a boulder at some distance away from the road and entered it.

After that, he activated his super tier spell [Erase presence] on himself and his summons, except the human summon. Then he activated ninth-tier spell [control senses] on his human summon.

Kits was now able to control his new body and could sense its weakness but it was required as a necessary precaution.

Kits now in his new body used message to communicate with his summons and ordered them to protect his original body, not to engage unnecessarily, contact him if anything comes up and await further instructions.

After this, Kits changed his rings along with weapons of his new body.

Obviously, he had planned to deactivate his spell and leave his summons body in case anything goes out of hand.

He then continued his journey towards E-Rantel.

Kits saw 2 humans guards sitting in front of the E-Rantel's gate. He also saw Death Knights and elder lynches guarding the outer walls of the city as he approached it.

The city guards saw Kits from the distance and stood up. They were a little surprised. Actually not many people visited E- Rantel from outside or other kingdoms.

Kits kept on walking towards the gate and then halted. Kits could sense many different races at this place. He could also sense many strong characters around but that was not his priority right now.

Kits concluded that as there are humans guarding the gate this means that the information gained about the Sorceror King is true. (Sorceror king ruling over humans peacefully. Which was sort of relief to him)

"Hello, I am Kitsume and wanted to have first an audience with His Majesty Ainz Owl Gown and then some business in adventures guild." Kits bluntly stated the fact.

There were chances that either Ainz or one of his subordinates can see through his Control spell on this human summon body so it was better to be truthful upfront. They would figure out his scheme anyways.

The guard was shocked but maintained his composure. After thinking, he simply checked Kits weapons and then gave Kits a form to fill up.

"Sorry I will need help filling up this form as I am not familiar with this writing style. I am from faraway place"

The guard simply nodded and took kits to adjacent Guard Room where another human guard was seated who helped kits in filling up the form. Kits could also sense a summoned Elder Lynch in another room but he was expecting a lot of undead and other races at this place anyways.

The form was a simple inquiry form, which asked about the visitor, his race, place/country of residence, purpose of visit, duration of stay etc along with many other trivial things.

The guard was shocked when kits said that he was in human form when asked about race and did not want to disclose any more details.

In place of city, Kits simply stated he was from Tokyo, which was a lie. Kits knew that some Ainz Owl Gown members were from Japan. However, it would increase his chances of actually meeting Ainz Owl Gown. Whereas how the talks would turn up, about this Kits was not sure.

After filling up the form the guard went inside the room, where the Elder Lynch was sitting, and after few moments came back with a smile on his face.

Kits simply waited at his place, as this was when things will become complicated.

Kits was doubtful that they might try to trace his original body to attack. Therefore, he was taking utmost precaution in managing his mana and spells. This was also the reason Kits had left an elder lynch and some of his friends items at that place so that they could transfer his original body via gate if things turn out ugly and this would get him enough time to undo the spell and run away.

"Sir your form has been accepted kindly follow me." Guard said as he returned.

Kits simply nodded and followed him

The guard called another guard and asked him to take Kits to the old Mayors place.

"Sir kindly follow him, he will introduce you to our foreign affairs manager."

"Thank you" kits stated.

Kits then followed the guard while looking around the city.

Kits expected to see many undead and heteromorphs in the city and he saw fear among human residents in the city. However, more than fear it was the feeling of uncertainty about the future that was clearly visible in their eyes.

Kits followed the guard quietly looking around till they reached Old Mayors residence.

Kits could see some renovation works around the city and the house more or less looked like a palace from outside with statues of a Demon and an angel at the gates.

"Wait a minute, these are not statues. These are golems." Kits thought.

The guard walked past the main gate and then inner gate. Kits could sense various defensive fields in the main building. At present Kits was away from the main building with a beautiful garden in between.

It was a small office setup with few lynch and humans working. The guard introduced kits to the assigned lynch and left.

The Lynch gave Kits with another form, which Kits filled up with the help of another human present there. This was a more detailed form which was supposed to be for foreign delegates etc. while contacting other kingdoms.

Kits got the from filled in his personal capacity simply stating that he was from Tokyo from far away human country called Japan.

The Elder Lynch took the form and then stated Kits to come back next day in the morning around 10 Am.

"Well atleast I got time to meet him". Kits thought.

Kits then walked outside and took an inn nearby. The inn was a lavish one suitable for foreign ambassadors and kits booked one room for 2 days. Apparently, the prices were quite reasonable. Kits walked inside his room in his summoned human body and then took out few gold coins and a ring of sustenance from his personal dimension and placed them on the table.

After this, Kits deactivated his spell and returned to his original body.

Kits then messaged his human summon to wear the ring of sustenance and keep those gold coins for his personal use while at the inn. Kits also gave him instructions not to move around much and to stay in the inn. Kits also informed him that he would control his senses tomorrow during the meeting with the King.

After that, kits decided to change his location along with his other summons. So Kits looked around inside the forest this time for a good place. After finding one place Kits asked his summons to create field and traps and then used [Greater teleportation] to teleport himself to a forest near Agrando Republic. Kits summon elder Lynch used [Mass Teleportation] spell to arrive in front of Kits along with other summons.

"Had anyone traced or followed us?"

"No master" one of the lynch replied.

"good"

Now kits had nothing else to do except wait for the assigned time.

* * *

 **Meeting with Ainz**

Kits had instructed his summon not to message him frequently but to keep him updated.

"Damn this Ainz fellow likes to keep others waiting". Kits thought

Kits looked at his mental clock and it was 9:40 Am. (Actual time to meet 10 Am). All assassin classes had ability to track time accurately.

"Well time runs very slow when you are waiting for something." L

After few minutes Kits got the message from his summon that the King will meet him (summon) and he is waiting at the lobby along with others who have come to meet the King.

After getting this update Kits used [Greater Teleportation] to teleport near E-Rantel to a third place (not the one where he had placed his traps). This was done to safeguard himself if Ainz or someone in his group was trying to follow or trap him. This method enhanced his chances of running away. His summons elder Lynches, undead dark Elf assassin and eight legged spider assassins followed him using [Mass teleportation].

Kits then took out more cash items from his personal dimension and summoned few more assassins and ranger. Well kits didn't wanted to leave any chances. His life was at stake. Kits then again used his super tier spell [Erase presence] on himself and his summons and asked him to protect his body.

Then he used his another cash item with imbedded spell [Alternate frequency: Link summon] and activated his spell [Control Senses] after the link was established. His human summon had given him few details about defenses and people present according to his capabilities.

The scene in front of Kits eyes changed and he looked around.

He was now in front of Sorceror King Ainz owl Gown himself, at a good distance. One human was giving Ainz Owl Gown some kind of report on displaced humans. Apparently, the guy looked like he was some important person from this city.

Kits looked at his sides.

There were few more people standing and it seemed like they were waiting for their turn to speak. The person next to kits was literally shaking out of fear looking at the Sorceror King.

Kits could sense 8 lvl 90 assassins hidden around, level 1 heteromorphs from the 2 maids present and around level 50 around another maid who was wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Her dress emphasized mobility rather than defence equipped with spiked gauntlets. However, Kits could not sense anything from the butler, Ainz or another black clad warrior with adamantite plate. Kits concluded that that guy was most probably Momon.

"Seems like all three of them are hiding their actual levels. Probably all 3 of them are lvl 100. Fighting them will be idiotic." Kits thought

Kits was not interested in the talks but was depressed that kits would not be able to make out anything from his reactions. Kits was also quite impressed in the manner in which Ainz Owl Gown conducted his Kingly duties. The way Ainz moved his hands while giving orders and his command over his voice Kits felt that the guy was actually quite cool.

However, Kits was tense the best outcome he could hope for was that Ainz would not regard him as an enemy and decide to experiment on him.

After hearing the proceedings and his past-accumulated info, he was cautious, because he had realized that Ainz was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. Clearly, he was a cunning person, as he watched carefully. Similarly, he was relieved, because Ainz was not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. At least, he did not seem like someone who would wipe Kits out without any reason.

At the same time, Kits had the sickening realization that everything that had happened so far may have occurred in accordance to Ainz Ooal Gown's wishes. It was the ominous feeling that everything had taken place just as Ainz had planned. To call or trap other players into approaching him.

Out of people present, there Kits turn was last one, so he waited patiently.

After Ainz was finished with others, who had left it was Kits turn.

"Greetings Your Majesty, Sorceror King Ainz Owl Gown, I am sorry for my rudeness but I'm not accustomed to meeting with Kings. I hope you pardon me for the same". Kits said with a neck bow.

Actually, Kits had no experience with Kings and was unaware about customs. Therefore, he decided to copy the ones who had gone before him. He did not like the idea of giving Ainz a waist bow like others before him.

"I didn't see any disrespect in your address to me. So be at ease. Are you Kitsume from Japan?"

"Yes your Majesty but it's partially true. I am from same world in which that country lie." Kits said accepting his lie.

"So he has read those forms which I filled earlier and decided to meet me" Kits thought.

But kits couldn't see any reaction from him. Ainz simply nodded and said

"Do continue."

Kits was not expecting this reaction. Seems like he is extremely wary of me right now. He could also feel some tension and even a hint of hostility in the atmosphere with the rest of people present. Except butler

"Why are they hostile to me? I havn't done any harm to them. Is that because I lied or is it something else. Let's check" Kits thought.

"Permit me to reintroduce myself." After getting a nod Kits continued

"I am Kitsume. A member of Mercenary group Blade Dragon from Yggdrasil and also an old friend of your old guild members Ulbert, Peroroncino and Touchme-san. I am also sorry that I forgot your Yggdrasil avatar name". Saying thus kits wanted to see their reactions and he got one.

Ainz eyes flickered but nothing else. Butler who was composed till now raised his brow when Kits said the name Touchme-san. "Seems like he is kinda attached to Touchme san. Wait is he the Kind hearted and strong butler Brain was talking about?" kits thought. Kits could not sense any reaction from Momon but the maids looked surprised and maybe angry at the same time.

Kits mind was racing with many things simultaneously so he calmed himself and continued.

"Firstly, I wanted to congratulate you for breaking all records with the [Ia Shub-Niggurath!] spell at katse plains and I have also brought you a gift." Saying this Kits took out Ulbert's experimental demon statue from his pocket domain, which he had acquired from the kingdoms capital and showed him to Ainz.

Ainz red eye sockets dimmed and he simply nodded and one of the elder lynches took the item from Kits had and put it in his cloak.

Even after saying all this Kits could still feel hostility in the air. The two low level maids looked visibly angry. "Why are these two getting angry?"

"So Kitsume- dono. So what is your purpose of contacting me?" Ainz said

His voice was humane but indifferent at the same time. Kits wan't able to conclude anything.

"Your Majesty, just Kits is fine. Actually I needed your help."

"K i t s?...Are you the one who got kicked by Bukubukuchagama along with Peroroncino?" Ainz said the name as if he was trying hard to remember something.

"Damn out of so many things he remembers that. Does he think I am a pervert like Peroroncino? I wonder what else this guy knows. This is'nt a good first impression. "Kits tough

"Ah yes, but that wasn't my idea." Kits said.

"HA HA HA AHA HA Ha…." Ainz laughed heartedly shocking everyone present and then all of a sudden some green light emitted for a fraction of second and he stopped.

Even though Kits was highly nervous at present he was still able to figure out that Ainz passive abilities might be blocking his emotions. Kits was unfortunately in human body at this time.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I need your help to go back to my original world and Ah yes Peroroncino gave me a book. So I would like to give it to Shalltear and latest book Strategy 5.0 for Ulbert's creation. "

"You know Shalltear's name?"

Ainz was emitting some troublesome aura at this point of time.

"Of Course Peroroncino discussed many things in detail with me but I hav'nt seen her in this world. I mean, I wanted to see her talking and moving"

The aura Kits felt earlier vanished in an instant. And Ainz was much calmer than even earlier and Kits could not sense the feeling of hostility which was coming from Ainz when he first saw Ainz.

"Well I will allow that. Peroroncino considered you more as his brother (in crime). So you are kind of Shalltear's uncle."

"Uncle? Wait what?" Ofcourse he didn't say that.

"Oh thanks" Kits replied.

* * *

But at the same time, Ainz felt a hint of regret.

Regret for the fact that Kits was probably not the one who had brainwashed Shalltear among his enemies, the one who bore a World-Class item.

Hatred, thick and cloying, pooled at the bottom of Ainz's heart. Although strong emotions were suppressed by his passive skill, the weaker ones still lingered within him.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own overlord.

A small flashback story before kits entered this world.

* * *

 **Flashback: Last Day of Yggdrasil shutdown**

It was finally the last day of Yggdrasil shutdown. Kits had heard news about it few months back. Kits himself liked playing Yggdrasil very much so he was planning to login the last day but when Kits got a mail from his teammate to try being online on the last day. He took an off on that day from office.

It was morning a Kits wife was getting ready for her office.

Kits was married for almost two years now. He had not informed his wife about taking leave from office. Well that turned out to be a **BIG** mistake. Kits had a big argument with his wife. It started from wasting his casual leaves on an online game to not putting out the garbage yesterday morning. It continued with forgetting her mom's birthday along with many other things, which Kits might have or might not have done few months back. Obviously, Kits had forgotten what clothes he had worn few days back, there was no way he could remember something so insignificant after 3 months.

This resulted with Kits not getting any breakfast and to arrange his own lunch along with his wife going out to her parents house for the weekend to see her child. Yes, he had a daughter who was now six months old was temporarily with her grandparents who happened to live in the same city.

It turned out to be a blessing in disguise as Kits could now be online for more time. Ofcourse, he didn't had the guts to say that to his wife. His wife didn't like Kits attached to this game after office.

Ten years back when Kits had started playing this game Kits was in his high school. It accompanied Kits all the way through college, his first job, his whole bachelor life. Kits, like many others; was emotionally attached with this game. He could not play the game as frequently now as he used to before getting married. It almost stopped after he became a father. It was not that he didn't love his family it was that he liked to have time alone. He had already stopped playing other games but still he couldn't forget his Yggdrasil days which consisted of third of his life he had lived. Still he did login whenever he was alone at his house.

"Finally, login time."

He put on the headgear and was connected to the game. Kits had set Niflheim's safe city Gralea as his respawn point hence he directly landed there.

According to Yggdrasil mythology Niflheim was primarily a realm of primordial ice and cold, with the frozen river of Elivágar and the well of Hvergelmir, from which spring the rivers called Svöl, Gunnthrá, Fjörm, Fimbulthul, Slídr and Hríd, Sylgr and Ylgr, Víd, Leiptr; Gjöll is hard by Hel-gates. Niflheim was one of the two primordial realms, the other one being Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Between these two realms of cold and heat, creation began when its waters mixed with the heat of Muspelheim to form a "creating steam". Later, it became the abode of Hel, a goddess daughter of Loki, and the afterlife for her subjects, those who did not die a heroic or notable death.

"Ah shit I logged in wrong place."

Instinctively with the hand movement, he called the control panel and deleted his respawn point.

"Ah its my last day there's no point in selecting a new respawn point" He said looking at the large number of available options and cancelled it.

He looked around. It was a big city.

"This place has not changed at all".

He felt nostalgic as he saw the trader (NPC) standing at the corner of the street. Kits had bought countless items from him. He even went through dangerous missions with his friends to get better quality weapons.

He walked slowly towards the merchant.

"Welcome Sir, What would you like to trade today?"

"Ah nothing, just wanted to say good bye old friend." Kits was saying pointless things to an NPC.

He walked around via various lanes and streets. On his way he could see few players gawking around like him.

He reached infront of the portal and then entered it. Of course he remembered instinctively the maps of various places in Yggdrasil. There was no need for him to check the map from his control panel.

The scenery changed infront of him and now he was at a small village near the well.

He walked towards a small hut, which was actually an inn. He looked inside all 5 of his team mates were sitting inside.

"Hey you guys are early." Kits stated while approaching his team.

"So you aren't surprised to see me here?"

"I know you guys, there's no way my teammates won't be here on its last day, am I right leader?". Kits said with a smile.

"So, you also took day off?"

"Well yes"

They all started laughing.

* * *

At the end of the day Kits was happy that all teammates were there on the last day. Many players never disclosed their real names in Yggdrasil but Kits and his friends were not like that. After so many years of playing together, Kits and his friends were now connected via networking sites even though they lived in different countries they managed to login at the same time.

But, all good things come to an end after all and they simply wished each other and left one by one.

Kits was now alone moving around in Midgard where the beginners started this game.

Kits was now at the Mercenary inn where he started this game with the help of an experienced player. Kits was thankful to him, but regretted that he was never able to meet him again in Yggdrasil.

There were no players at the inn. Kits was looking at the notice board, and there were few low level NPC's sitting there. They were the ones who gave various starter level missions to the players.

Kits was now looking at the notice board.

Apparently, the missions listed there were the same Kits and his friends had done 10 yrs back when he started with this game. This game was both tough to play and was very exciting at the same time.

"Wanna go for a mission?"

Kits turned around, A girl was standing there. Kits looked at her. She looked a human player and her avatar was hot. Even though it was last day, Kits never liked trusting human players. What if it was a trap? Even though the possibility was low, Kits simply replied.

"Ah no, I don't want to do these missions again. When I was weak it was more fun to do these."

"Hmmm ok" saying thus, she picked up the lowest level mission at the notice board.

"Well I just wanted to meet these squirrels again. I had tough time with."

Kits simply smiled getting a to see a slice of her personality.

"So what are you planning to do, logging out?"

"Ah I don't know. Let's have drinks first."

"You know none of my teammates logged in today," the girl said

"oh, that's sad"

"Well I wanted to meet them for the last time. What about your teammates?"

"Oh they were here some time back".

"All of them?"

"Ah yes, I mean those of them who stayed. My team characters changed with time according to requirements. Except the name, all characters changed in the group. Even I joined my last group 4 yrs back. Ah it was fun"

"How were you able to trust someone so late in the game. I mean group secrets. What about them?"

"And what will you do with group/alliance secrets if your same group no longer exist? Will you stay at the same time frame remembering the past or move on ahead deeper in Yggdrasil. Time embarks change and we went on ahead with it, never looking back."

"So what are you doing now?" she said teasing him.

"Well ah just taking a day off. Remembering my past adventures with all my friends. With all those with whom I'm still in contact and those who are only left in my memories. All the adventures we did together and many things we learnt from each other"

"Oh, well you live with your memories I am going out for the hunt. Bye." The girl said and left

Kits simply nodded her good bye, stood up, and went outside himself.

He then walked around towards a tree, which was within the safe area and rested there nothing down all his good memories in his small notebook.

He had already decided to take a printout of everything that he had written in his book. The photos they had taken together along with photos many stupid thing they had done together in all those years in Yggdrasil.

Actually, he wanted to show his wife why he loved Yggdrasil so much who was against him playing this game.

Well it was already time and many players were firing firecrackers and rockets in the Sky. Therefore, Kits along with others went on firing firecrackers.

After all, it was a good way to say goodbye to his most beloved game.

Then as players started logging out the number of firecrackers in the sky went down as well.

Kits simply sat on a small bench looking at the sky. It was beautiful. He might not be able to see the same word again. His real world that had dust particles covered all over the sky. Kits admired it and wanted to see a world free of so many problems his world was facing.

Yes these were his last thoughts before he closed his eyes for the final countdown..

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

…..

?/

Wtf?

* * *

Authors note: Do comment. :)

….


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own overlord:

Main story contd.. This one has long monologues so kindly bear with it.

* * *

But at the same time, Ainz felt a hint of regret.

Regret for the fact that Kits was probably not the one who had brainwashed Shalltear among his enemies, the one who bore a World-Class item.

Hatred, thick and cloying, pooled at the bottom of Ainz's heart. Although strong emotions were suppressed by his passive skill, the weaker ones still lingered within him.

* * *

"I will help you with whatever resources I have under my command to fulfil your wish to return back to that world. However, you will also help us with 'your' intelligence gathering methods and techniques and help Demiurge and Albedo in their duties. Do you agree?" Ainz said in an authoritative vice but in a calm manner as if he was giving Kits a choice.

Even though Ainz words implied that Kits had a choice of accepting or rejecting the same, Kits could not find any other alternative here.

"So he is interested in upgrading his intelligence gathering techniques. Well as long as it works." Kits thought.

"I agree with your offer, Ulbert, Pero and Bukukugugama san will be unhappy if I leave this place without establishing a proper intelligence network for you. I believe we will need to discuss the remaining things in private later"

"Very well as things have changed now you will be head of external Intelligence gathering network of Sorceror Kingdom and report directly to me. You are also a guest of Nazarick and seven'th here will show you your room for now."

Kits was neither interested in any position in Sorceror Kingdom nor he was interested in Nazarick. But he had to play along.

He simply bowed towards Ainz and followed Seven'th.

He gave a mental command to his summon and left him coming back to his original body.

* * *

The scenery infront of him changed again. He was now back near the forest.

Kits had also given him (his human summon) instructions not to move around much and to stay in the assigned room. Kits also informed him that he would control his senses if he is called back again.

He then used [Greater teleportation] to again teleport himself to a forest near Agrando Republic. Kits summon elder Lynch used [Mass Teleportation] spell to arrive in front of Kits along with other summons.

"Had anyone tried to trace or follow us?"

"No master" one of the lynch replied.

"Well I also didn't feel any kind of disturbance in our link. What do you think we should do?"

"Master how can I even…" Kits interrupted him in between

"I would like to have your advice in such matters. It's an order, what do you think?"

"We tried to trace back few of the linkages and transport residue to the place called Nazarick. But couldn't trace any further. It will be unwise to enter Nazarick as they might even block link magic all together. On the other hand, as you will be staying more in E- Rantel, I would also recommend placing your summons at various strategic locations for body switch instead of using a single body (currently human one) to your original one."

{Its more like this. Direct link

Human Body - Kits original body

Suggested link:

Human Body - 1st summon - 2nd summon -… ~~~…..- nth summon - original Body}

"Hmmm I had already thought about that, anyways that's a good suggestion. You there place 10 of my earth spirit summons near E- rantel in strategic locations for body switch. Keep them in hiding and make sure there level is not more than 10." Kits gave command to the other Elder lynch as he was good in teleport and earth elementals were good in hiding themselves. Moreover, their low level will not be of any interest to area scanners and high-level rangers.

"Sir why not more?" Lynch asked.

"No, more number of them popping up will create doubts." Kits rejected the idea bluntly.

"I need a more powerful body in E-Rantel. That human body is weak"

Kits was now looking towards a ghost and commanded. "Go to E-Rantel and take possession of a dead human in the cemetery who was recently buried." The ghost simply nodded and disappeared.

"Hmm that will act as a backup for earth elementals around but I still need a strong body," Kits thought.

"Master if you want we can summon Michael".

"Hmmmm an archangel…. And how do you suggest we do that. I told you I don't want to get over with my consumables for nothing."

"No master, I was simply telling that we can summon him by joining our mana and I will be the one casting the spell. But it will also drain your mana so I was hesitant."

Kits had earlier experimented in joining mana channels with his summons to enhance their summoning power and their summon levels. So Even if Kits himself could not cast a type of spell Kits could channel his mana in his summons body to help them cast a high tier spells. This new world also allowed his summons to channel their mana together and as a result call upon even higher level summons.

"Well that's a good suggestion. My original body will be resting after this anyways."

They placed a dead body in the middle and Kits and his summons held their hands together in a circle as the elder Lynch started casting a magic spell. Soon a huge magic sphere appeared that was covered in ruins and was changing characters at a high speed, covering all of them. After 20 minutes of this ritual, the archangel Michael, one of the strongest archangels, appeared in the centre of the circle. It was a lvl 90 summon.

After taking control of archangels body. Kits felt satisfied with his new body.

Kits body was now around 7 feet in height with black scales with 4 wings at his back. His face looked similar to his human summon with elongated ears.

* * *

Meanwhile Kits human summon was enjoying his life in Sorceror Kingdom.

After his master left his body, he was now able to move according to his will. He was led by the maid directly to his new room.

He was offered food by the maid to which he readily accepted. The only command he was given by his master was neither to move around in Sorceror kingdom not to create a scene. Yes, the food infront of him was that good. As he had nothing else to do therefore he kept on eating good and delicious food. Even though he was wearing the ring of sustenance, the taste was so good that he was not able to resist.

"Aah, this is also tasty."

* * *

"Ainz-sama do you know that human?" Yuri alpha asked Ainz.

To this Ainz simply nodded in affirmative. "I remember Touchme san asking Kits to join Ainz owl Gown but he denied and yes he is not human. That human is only a summon"

"Is he as strong as Supreme Beings?"

"At that time he wasn't. It appears like he has grown stronger than last time. Inform others and tell that summon that I would like to talk privately to Kits tonight."

"Yes Ainz- sama".

* * *

~Meanwhile in Nazarick~

The news of presence of a powerful being meeting Ainz-sama in E-Rantel spread like wild fire in Nazarek.

"What he is Shalltear- sama's uncle?" {Scene: One of the Shalltear brides maid was gossiping with other brides maid. Obviously, not in presence of Shalltear.}

* * *

"Hmmm….. Shaltear's Uncle? So Ainz treats his NPC's like his friends children" Kits thought.

As far as Kits remembered Ainz Owl Gown was really a close knit guild after attaining the level of a large guild with 41 members they even stopped receiving other members. Other guilds even had large number of members, some even having 200 members.

However, one thing Kits liked about Ainz Owl Gown, their respect for each other. Even though all of them behaved crazily in Yggdrasil. And ofcourse, attacking or bad mouthing even one member of Ainz Owl Gown meant taking on a fight with all of them.

"But why is he doing all this?" This question left Kits in doubt. {Kits here is referring to the actions Ainz had taken after coming to this world.}

If Ainz aim was to experiment on other players he would have had tried to trace back the link either through his summon or via other direct anti surveillance spells during his meeting. He could also have had used a type of divination magic. But kits and his high level summons didn't trace any of the same.

Kits was aware that divination world class item was in the possession of Seraphim guild so Kits was sure Ainz won't be able to use that item. Hence, kits had taken all other precautions. Against world item, kits might not have even tried to attempt the meeting in the first place.

"Am I thinking too much? Is this thing something personal? He seems too attached to his guild." Kits thought feeling a sense of relief that Ainz main objective might not be to kill or experiment on other players.

"Well as long as I am able to get back I will have to go with the flow." He smiled thinking that.

As one of the Kits biggest doubt about Ainz was dispelled Kits mind fell at ease.

Kits looked around his summons were keeping a watch with their magic.

"Well, they do work hard and are obedient".

Looking around kits looked at his surroundings beyond the magic protection dome which his summon had created and was maintaining.

Light wind was blowing through the woods and Kits could sense animals and other living creatures lurking around. Above far beyond the horizon Kits could sense the warmth from the _setting sun_. It cast an orange haze over the horizon, as if lighting the sky above in a ring of a huge green grassland between the sun and him.

"This world is beautiful after all" Kits sighed…

[MessageLink: "Master Ainz- sama has asked for a private audience at around 9:30 Pm."]

["Hmmm , well I was expecting that. Inform them that I will be there in my new body. Ab.. hm… good work and stay there"]

[ " Huh? No master I was only ….] Disconnected by kits]

Kits was in no mood of hearing praises from his summon..

* * *

"Ah Kits- sama disconnected the call again. He praised me for doing something. Wait, what was I doing? Ah yes I was eating earlier. Was it foreseen by my master? No I can't doubt my master he is all knowing being"

He rang the bell and asked the maid to bring more food.

His master has praised him for eating so he will keep on eating as much as he can and stay in this room till further orders...

* * *

Kits now in his new body decided to meet Ains. He had already taken necessary precautions. Hence, he teleported near E-rantel and flew towards the gate.

This time the guards at the gate were alert and were keeping a watch during night.

Kits simply landed in front of them.

{Kits refrained from using direct teleport towards his summon as teleportation magic could be traced.}

The guards were both amazed and terrified at the same time looking at a dark angel landing in front of them.

"Hello, I am Kitsume, I have an appointment with Ainz – San 9:30 Pm"

"huh, hah, Yes 1 min sorry." One of the guards blabbered and went inside running.

He came out with the elder Lynch and looking at Kits he too was shaken but due to his undead traits, he composed himself and he simply bowed looking at Kits.

" **Welcome Kitsume- sama head of External Intelligence gathering network of Sorceror Kingdom. Please pardon my guards ignorance.** "

Kits was not expecting this. He simply looked at them and then regaining his composure and some nature of authority, he simply said.

"Well its ok, I don't expect them to remember this form anyways." Obviously, there was no reason for them to remember kits in his angel form. In this world he could possess and transform into many. Nevertheless, the guards looked terrified.

" **Kindly follow me.** "

"Yes of course. I will be at your care then"

Kits followed the Lynch towards the mayors mansion Ainz make shift new home. The roads had few passer-by's and all of them looked at Kits curiously.

As Kits was walking with the lynch they guessed that the dark angel was also one of Sorceror Kings minion but this info did not dwindle their curiosity. When E- rantel was taken over by Sorceror king, they had seen many types of ferocious beings in E-rantel. But they really felt the presence of the being in front of them. Even the Elder Lynch looked like a kid in front of his presence.

He walked through the streets into the Ainz residence. There were Ainz summons and few other characters from Nazarik. Kits was not interested in low-level characters anyways. But he did wished them back when they greeted him.

"I think I will need a small briefing about the power structure in Sorceror Kingdom and Nazarik, Should I ask this Lynch? Nope I should wait for Ainz, doing anything on my part could be held against me". Kits thought as he walked through.

"Ainz treats his friend's creations as their children so most probably they are at the top most chain of his command structure." Kits was simply guessing at this point.

This time Kits was escorted via the meeting room in Ainz manson to the first floor. Ainz waited for him at the balcony. Kits could not sense anyone else nearby not even assassins. It was as Ainz said earlier, a private meeting.

* * *

The view from the balcony was towards the city; construction work being implemented can be seen clearly along with row of houses, streets and few people here and there. The streets lights were being installed at some intervals and it looked like the whole city was being upgraded.

Ainz was sitting on a reclining sofa looking at the view wearing an evening gown. Looking at Kits he gestured him towards another seat next to him.

They both sat silently looking towards the city and it was a kind of awkward moment.

Diffusing the silence Ainz started with the conversation. Well he was the host after all.

"So how long have you been in this world?"

"Almost 14 months".

…...

It was more like a long interview where Ainz was trying to know more about Kits and his actions in this world. They talked about their journeys and even Yggdrasil days.

Kits informed him about his centaur village, his mercenary team in Republic his past missions and his journey to find someone from Yggdrasil.

…...

"So you want to go back. But I don't know where we are at the first place." Ainz.

"I have few theories in my mind. Either we are on another planet in same dimension or entirely in another dimensional reality. The months in a single year do not add up so we can rule out that we are on earth at a different time period. Most probably, we are in different dimension. I can also say that this is an actual world because if it was a creation of my mind where my original body on earth was in coma or something then I would never had been able to meet you here. I think we were somehow teleported here to this world by Yggdrasil."

"But how is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I had heard rumours in dark net that Yggdrasil initially started as some kind of secret government funded military experiment. Later they commercialised the same as a game."

"Well I had also heard about that but isn't it true that many new inventions during the past few centuries or even millennia started as military experiments'."

"Well yes its true, but I had also heard rumours that few people lost their lives while playing DMMO-RPG'….. You know what I want to conclude."

"Yes but they most probably died because they didn't took care of their original bodies and played games 24/7 365 days a year." Ainz said as if stating a fact

"Dude why will game company accept those few deaths? We are in a fucking different world ourselves. What another proof do you need? Even I hope that I am not dead in that world and those rumours are not true but …. Even I can't deny the facts." Kits.

"Even I believe we are in different world but what if we are both in coma and still connected via Yggdrasil or some medical device or time dose'nt work the same in both these worlds? Its also possible that its only 1 min in that world as compared to a year here."

"Let me show you something.."

Kits put his hand in his personal dimension and took out a photo album. Yes, it was an album, which kits wanted to take the printout and show to his wife, of his friends and their deeds in Yggdrasil, why he loved Yggdrasil so much .

Ainz took the album and started looking at the various pics on the same.

"Well this is a nice collection you have. But how is this related?".

"You know that the time we spent in Yggdrasil game was equivalent to the time in our world. i.e. between logging in and logging off. Right?"

Ainz accepted the fact and simply nooded.

Kits took back the album, took out a group pic in the first page, and then took out the group pic from one of the last pages.

"This pic here was taken at the first year of my Yggdrasil with my first mercenary group." Kits stated taking out one of the pictures.

"And this picture here with our group and all allied groups after successfully looting a human guild. This happened at the ninth year of Yggdrasil after its start."

"So? What do you want to say?"

"Look at the back of the pictures at the footer."

Ainz simply flipped the picture and looked at the back side. There were names written of each member of the groups and at the bottom the picture had a random generated number by the game coding with the date and time of taking the picture.

"Did you notice, even though it was 9 years in our world playing Yggdrasil the difference between the dates is only 7 years. Do you remember that many of the items and magic spells were actually useless in Yggdrasil?"

'Yes, but it could be coincidence."

"Why would a programmer program a spell which had no use in Yggdrasil? Unless all the lower and spell related programming was compiled by an artificial intelligence"

"Well that could be possible; the company did use auto programming techniques to cut jobs. But why will they do so if?"

Kits interrupted in between..

"I don't think this was intentional at company's part but most probably an error. The artificial intelligence developed the Yggdrasil world into more detailed version simply filling up the gaps with useless codes for players but were actually a necessary addition to Yggdrasil if it was real."

"So are you saying it's the job of artificial intelligence that we are here?"

"Wasn't the artificial intelligence doing its job? Theoretically, a world level item has the power to change the whole world. But the game admins were actually scared when players used a world items as their work load increased a lot during guild fights having world items. Isn't that related too? Say if a player used a world item to transfer/create a new realm won't the artificial intelligence do all in its power make that wish come true?"

"I get your point Yggdrasil was connected with all civilian and military networks after all. I heard that people living in colonies in Mars and other planets had a version and servers of their own. Yggdrasill was too detailed and big. It will not be difficult for Yggdrasil to actually use those newer photon teleports or even create an entire new program to use them, which the government scientists have not even perfected. So even if we are in a different dimension or planet in same dimension how can you go back?" Ainz said looking at Kits.

Kits smiled as if he was waiting for this question all along.

"I can assure you we are not in the same dimension." Kits said smiling looking towards Ainz.

"Well I did some experiments in this world with the help of some items that I possess." Kits stated looking towards the night sky.

"Don't crate suspense tell me everything…"

Kits chuckled put his hand in his personal dimension and then took out his world item [Ring of time and dimensions] and showed it to Ainz.

"Whoaaaaa, how did you get this?"

"My friend gave it to me before quitting the game."

"Can I?"

"Yes go on" saying this kits handed over the item in Ainz hands who used [Greater item description] on the same to know about it and said,

"Now I understand what kind of help you need." Ainz said as if he was smiling.

"Yes I can't use it to its full potential as my character is not levelled in Knoros magic nor I have the necessary items to teleport to another dimension. You know what I mean"

"Hmmmm, this experiment might take some time. I will ask Demiurge and Head smith to work something out. Do you have the necessary data crystals?"

"Yes except one common level gem. I have all the rest of them. Tell them that it's important and they will have my full support in the same."

"Well I am also interested in this experiment. Demiurge is busy in Holy kingdom as of now will inform him later. How about you meet the rest of Guardians till then?"

Kits simply nodded as the dark night started to turn orange before the morning sun.

It brought a new hope in Kits undead life.

* * *

Kindly do comment. :)


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own overlord

* * *

Day 1 in Sorceror Kingdom

"Well it was nice talking to you kits."

"Aah yes, same here. I did some background research about you but I would like to know the relation between Momon and Yggdrasil. Is he a player or NPC? Or working for you from the beginning?"

"Well after this long night conversation, as I can trust you hence I will tell you the truth. I am Momon."

"huh? Oh. I thought Momon might be working for you but I didn't think of you being Momon." Kits let out a chuckle and asked "So its not just me playing characters here. How many characters have you been playing in this world?"

"nah just Ainz and momon."

"And yes, who was that vampire that you I mean Momon killed?"

"Well it's a long story, Albedo will give you a briefing about the same and yes you said earlier that you wanted to see shalltear?"

"Well Shalltear's idea was actually based on our classmate; Pero-san had crush on her at high school."

"Ah… Well it's time to meet the available guardians and good luck ."

Both of them got up from their seats and started walking towards the ground floor.

Ainz had already given kits a small introduction to the authority structure within Nazarick along with the names of guardians. Hence Kits was now more confident but actually scared in meeting them. He figured out that not only him but even Ainz was a little scared to let down his guardians. As he too might not be able to control them- in case things go out of hand.

"Ainz- san I am not sure what your true plans are. However, I can see that you are bringing many races close to each other. It will create frictions within Sorceror Kingdom. It will be difficult."

"Well I have my guardians with me and now you."

"Well thanks; truly speaking I am more scared from your guardians than you."

"haha haha" Ainz let out a laugh and then it subsided within seconds.

"I will try my best in whatever way I can in strengthening Nazarick and Sorceror Kingdom."

"So how is Peroncino? I mean he didn't login frequently at later dates.."

"He was switching between jobs. Last time I talked to him was about 6 months before server shutdown. I was not able to attend his engagement though. I heard that his sister helped him fix things. "

"Oh… and Bukubukugama- san?"

"Bukubukugama-ni have 2 kids now and her work life looks good. She manages a team of vocalists."

"Lets continue our chat later." Ainz tone change and was now in his King like form.

Kits simply nooded.

As the maids saw them approaching they took their positions and then started following them.

Ainz walked towards the meeting room and then took his seat. The guardians were kneeling in front of the seat.

After a hand movement by Ainz they all stood up.

{Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Mare, Sebas, Pandora Actor in Momon's attire, Sizu, Naberel in Nabe attire, Yuri alpha were present. }

Kitsume was looking at them trying to figure out who's who.

As Ainz had already given him a briefing he had little difficulty identifying the present guardians along his own human summon but had no idea about the maids and others present. {Others refer to the Ainz summons, servants including Tsuareninya, etc }. Ofcourse he could guess their levels.

He was happy to see shalltear.

"Thank you everyone for coming here at such a short notice." Ainz welcomed them in an authoritative tone.

"Ah Ainz-sama there's no need to thank us."

The guardians went on thanking Ainz…

Ainz simply raised his hands.

"The reason I called all of you here is to introduce you to Kitsume-san. He will be working as Head of External Intelligence gathering for Sorceror Kingdom. From now on, he would be directly reporting to me."

"Ainz-sama is it right to give an outsider such a responsibility?" Albedo protested.

Guardians also looked confused.

"I have already anticipated this question from you Albedo good job pointing this out."

While Ainz was chatting with his guardians Kits was observing them closely.

Albedo looked happy from Ainz words but Kits noticed a feeling of disgust emitting from Albedo directed towards him for a fraction of second.

"Well Kitsume-san is not exactly an outsider. He is childhood friend of Peroroncino. You could say that he is more like Shalltear's, Aura and Mare's uncle." Ainz finished his sentence.

Aura and mare looked happy. Shalltear didn't care, she was eagerly looking at Ainz…...

"A damned Angel?" mare muttered looking confused.

"Well Albedo as Kitsume will be working at your level. Ah well, i would have liked to have Demiurge present here but he is currently busy, so for now Albedo here would help him introduce with the workings of Sorceror Kingdom and Nazarick. I will talk to Demiurge myself" Ainz stated looking towards Albedo

"Kitsume I have to leave now. We will discuss in your task in detail later. I believe you also wanted to meet them." Ainz looked towards Kits. To which kits simply nodded.

Ainz opened a portal and went through it.

As Ainz left there was a pin drop silence. No one spoke anything… Kits thought one of them will speak but as he was trying to figure them out same thing was happening from the other side.

Then after a moment which seemed like years Kits decided to speak up.

"Hello guardians." Kits said looking towards the guardians.

As Albedo was standing ahead of the guardians in line, she was almost at his side but at around 6 meters away.

No one spoke.

Then as if thinking about something aura questioned "Are you a Supreme Being?"

Kits had already anticipated this..

"Yes and No. Right now, I am working here as a guardian hence it doesn't matter."

"So how should we address you?" Aura quickly reverted with another question.

"How do you address Albedo-san? I believe Albedo-san should be correct Right?" Kits answered looking towards Aura first and then towards faced Albedo for her approval.

Albedo simply nodded.

"But how could we?"

Kits interrupted. "My position has been decided by Ainz- san and I cannot go against his wishes." Obviously, this was pre decided between Kitsume and Ainz.

"But but….. we call her with her name without any honorifics"

"Then formally you can call me Kits and no need for any honorifics"

All three Shalltear, Aura and Mare looked surprised and uncomfortable at the same time; there was also similar reaction from others present in the room as they listened to his answer.

"So Albedo wants me to use honorifics for her? Is this such big a matter here? Or she hates outsider so much?" Kits thought.

While Kits was deep in thought Albedo interrupted and ordered others present (low level characters) to resume their duties. Only the guardians, summoned assassins on the cealing and Kits human summon remained.

Kits looked towards his summon, who shivered when he saw his master looking towards him.

"Hmm, you too can go back to your room for now. I will call you back when I need you."

"Yes master" saying thus and bowing towards Kits and he walked back towards his assigned room. Albedo frowned looking at this and kits noticed this.

"Albedo- san, I believe you should not expect much from a low level summon of mine. Seems like he too will need some kind of induction training by me as things have changed now."

Albedo simply showed an evil smile and nodded in approval.

"Afterall, to performing my duties efficiently I will be needing your and Demiurge's help the most." Kits stated

"Then I will take my leave, it is only natural that I go to Ainz sama's side." Sebas stated. Albedo simply nooded to Sebas statement who nooding to Albedo and Kits thus leaving the room.

While Aura and Mare looked curious and happy at the same time, Shelltear did'nt, Kits noticed it in her reactions. She looked kinda depressed.

Kits looked towards Shalltear and asked.

"You seem to be worried about something?" this was said in an inquiring manner by Kits. Kits had known Peroncino for a long time and it seemed like some of his habits have filtered into shalltear.

Aura looked surprised, "Do you have some kind of power of insight?"

"Huh?, no not specifically, You can say its more of experience. But she didn't answer my question, if she doesn't want to discuss with me then also its fine with me" Kits tried to divert discussing his own powers with the guardians.

Shalltear was now visibly depressed looking at the ground not wanting to say anything. To this aura continued.

"She has not yet recovered after committing a grave mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yes she got possessed by enemy, lost control over herself and attacked even Ainz-sama.".

"Possessed? isn't she a true Vampire?"

"Ainz sama said that it was the effect of World level item, hence he out of mercy gave her a clean chit but if you see clearly it her fault afterall, even failing the mission, bringing shame to Nazarack name, and even Ainz sama had to kill her to bring her back"

"Hmmmm" Kits simply mumbled at this.

"Kill her to bring her back? WTF am I thinking ofcource NPC"S can be resurrected. World level item. Interesting! So Ainz got his hands on another World level item in this world?" Kits thought.

"So, who attacked Shalltear? I believe they are being handled accordingly." Kits asked to show as if he was angry while asking about the offenders.

"We have not been able to find out about them yet."

 **"Whaaaat?"** Kits was now visibly angry.

What fool leaves a world item uninquired?

For a fraction of second Kits was not able to control his own powers and released the Killing intent of a level 140 player.

{Yes, you read it right a level 140 player. }

The present guardians and the people even outside the building were quick in picking this up.

Of course Kits was only a level 100 player presently in a level 90 body.

The killing intent on the other hand what he was emitting was called a skill [Fake Aura] which helped him in mutating to different level creatures/ demons or even players. It was an assassin specialised skill.. He was able to acquire the higher level of this skill by participating with his friends in various events. The skill was itself quite useful in Yggdrasil but in this world, it was another ballgame of another level.

Guardians looked visibly shocked along with other assassins on the sealing present.

Kits soon realising his mistake quickly turned off his skill but even the fraction of release of skill seemed like a devastating blow to his own plans.

"Ahemm, I am sorry seems I lost control too, Aura can you tell me where and when was Shalltear possessed?"

"Huh yes, Kitsume sama—san, …."

Aura informed Kits about the basic story lineup to that situation which they came to know about and the day and timings of the events.

"Albedo –san I believe my induction in the Sorceror Kingdom can wait for the time being, First, I have to do something for my only family in this world. Can I borrow Aura for some time?"

Albedo who was recovering from her shocked state simply nodded in affirmative.

...

* * *

Nxt. Small Journey with niece- . Damn Bukubukugama – san

Updated grammar mistakes: thx Varcisis


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own overlord.

: Well yes it was little rushed. J

* * *

Small Journey:

Kits along with Aura sittiing on her 2 favourate pets were now outside the gates of E-Rantel. The pets were moving towards their destination at a slow pace (comparable to pace of horse) in silence. None of them were talking.

Slow because Kits had instructed aura to move at slow pace.

"This is stupid.. I decided to run away from the situation that I created myself and now I am stuck with Bukubukugama's creation without any aim. Seems like something is following us from E- Rantel"

Being an Assassin Kitsume had few tracking skills but compared to a full fledged ranger like Aura he couldn't do anything even with the items that he possed.

As Kits had too many skills his original body and the bodies he could control. It took him time to control his own skills and perfect them in this world.

The reason he bullshitted infront of Albedo was to get out of the situation he was in and only aura seemed to talk to him normally so he selected her as an excuse. He wanted to take shalltear with him but she not only looked defeated and depressed but was also struggling to gain some recognition among guardians. So he decided to ask for aura instead of shalltear.

Hence, now he was moving with aura to a destination where he didn't knew what to do.

"She is more like Bukubukugama- ni. If she comes to know that I brought her along without a reason, for nothing, she will definitely kick my ass. What should I do now? Think…" Kits mind was confused trying to find a way out.

"Ahmmm.." aura was trying to interrupt the silence and inquired in a soft voice.."Kitsume- sama can you tell me more about Bukubukugama – sama."

"Ah yes, what do you want to ask?" Kits spouted without thinking.

"Any much as I can. I mean it's an honour to know about my creator. Kitsume-sama how long do you know Bukubukugama –sama."

"Honour? Creator? Kitsume-sama?" these words popped in Kits mind as he was already disturbed but tried to calm himself down.

"What should I say… ah yes?"

"First I would like to order you that you don't need to use -sama for me I am your uncle so in private you can call me oji-san. Second I have known ni-san from middle school…"

"Wait will she understand what middle school is?" Kits thought

"…..I mean since I was about your age."

"Damn even using time is kinda problematic….. Will she calculate according to elf years or human years?"

Aura looked confused… but kits decided to remain quite. He was cautious of Bukubukugama inside her..

"Are you going to leave us too?" aura asked and the question to kitsume but Kits noticed her emotions towards her creator.

"What should I say? If she takes my statement incorrectly then her loyalty might diminish or she might even catch my bluff, which will be even worse. I can't make ainz angry from my stupidity. Damn bringing her along was a mistake… ok its decided I will give her only vague answers without any details.."

"Well I have some responsibilities in other world. So yes, one day I hope to leave. My other objective with Ainz was to meet you guys afterall".

Kits decided to say some truth. Even though he was more interested in meeting pero's creation. But he could'nt ignore aura's feelings.

"Is it wrong to visit my niece?" Kits tried his best to divert the question.

"Ahh…no… I mean you can visit us anytime you want."

"It's good that she is a kid afterall. Hmm.. I can dodge this. Its better to keep her engaged in calculated talks rather than random ones" Kits was now gaining some confidence.

"Ah thank you, but I wanted to know what actions did you take to trace those culprits. I believe you are a ranger and assumed you have trackers?"

"Yes I have my pets who can track with scent, footmarks etc."

"I believe you have already tried that."

"Yes but we were not able to gain any specific info as it was solid grounds with no traces left."

"Hmmm, I see. What summons did you use for tracing?"

…..

Meanwhile in E-Rantel.

Kits walked out from the room (Ainz residence in E- Rantel) along with aura following him…

All present guardians were just staring at Kitsume's back.

Mare looked visibly scared.

Shalltear looked excited.

Albedo looked extremely worried.

Cocytus felt unease.

No one said anything…..

Sebas dashed inside the room from inner manson he looked like he felt at ease after seeing other guardians asked….

"What happened here? I sensed a strong killing intent here."

Albedo looked at him with a worried look…

"I was walking towards Ainz sama's room and sensed killing intent that cannot exist….. from here." Sebas continued looking towards guardians.

"What. Was. That.?" Cocytus mumbled.

"Wow, I never thought uncle could be that strong."

Meanwhile Albedo instructed one of the eight edge assains to follow Kits and Aura and report, she had regained her composure.

"Well seems like he lost his composure for a fraction of second when he heard about those people attacking Shalltear are still unknown." Albedo stated.

"Ok then I am returning to my duties."

No one tried to even compare Kits and Ainz sama. Of course that would be blasphemy.

So they first changed the topic and then returned to their assigned duties.

* * *

Journey contd…

"Hmmm, Seems like you have already tried all things possible.." Kits mumbled.

"I am sure you might be able to do something about it."

"Ah, ahmm.. Sorry to disappoint you but even I can't do anything much than you have already done, in this case. I just have to confirm one thing, How far are we away from that spot?"

"We are quite close."

"Well let's increase our speed."

After sometime both of them reached the spot.

"Seems like an all out battle was fought here quite some time back." Kits thought.

"Aura keep distance from me and I am going to use something so kindly take care in case of any attackers."

"Ok". Saying so aura activated her perimeter guarding skills.

Kits took out his world item [Ring of time and dimensions] from his pocket dimension and placed it on his fingers.

"It wont' work but I will have to show something to her to reason it with her later." Kits thought.

Ofcourse he couldn't go back just by doing nothing.

And thus he activated the ring.

A huge spherical ball appeared covering him at its centre. The letters and pictures on the sphere changed at high speeds.

Well it was a world item after all.

Within a minute of this 2 magic circles appeared both one on the ground and one on top of the sphere, all rotating at high speeds. The bottom one moved in clockwise direction and the top one moved in anticlock wise direction.

Aura looked perplexed.

And then

The magic circles broke along with sphere vanishing in thin air.

Kits was standing at the same place smiling at his place.

Aura was confused, Why was he happy when his magic failed?

"Lets head somewhere else."

"What happened? I could see that your magic failed." Aura asked.

"Oh that was bound to fail, don't worry about it. I just came here to confirm it with as a small experiment. I will send my report to Ainz san about it later"

"oh..?" she made a sound but was still confused.

Both of them started walking back towards the mounts.

"So the usage of world item at a particular place stops time travel and the later application of world items. Hmm interesting. So that means even if I had Kronos magic I would not had been able to use this world item to trace back the other world items, if used.." Kits thought.

"Seems like I will have to go with the old fashioned way." Kits mumbled.

Aura was looking towards Kits in praise.

"But I will have to gain more practice in controlling my aura in this world" Kits thought.

"Aura do you know a place near here where I can do an experiment alone? I mean a place with about 5 Km radius with no intelligent life forms"

"Ah yes."

"Lets go, I am going to meditate".

Meditation was not something Kitsume was habitual of. He just wanted some time alone where he could experiment with his own aura to establish more control. It was also to think on his next moves.

Aura showed him a place in the jungle and took a seat while Aura remained on her guard.

After some time…..

Kits released his aura and then shrank it doing the same multiple times.

"Seems like I am gaining confidence over this body.. Is the delay in gaining confidence/ habitual because it's not exactly my summon? Seems like this need to be investigated further"

He had never used any of his own summon's summon body in the past for so long.

"Let's go back."

He had already decided not to speak much to aura, hence he created a gate and both Aura and Kits returned at E-rantel.


End file.
